And So The Hunters Spring
by SnowFavored
Summary: It has been three years of peace and quiet for the Cullen Family but all that changes due to a chance encounter with six strange hikers ... human hikers or so it seems. (Always expect more chapters !)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Renesmee

"Come on Renesmee, you got to be a little bit faster than that!" Jacob said as she skipped from side to side energetically.

We were in the backyard of my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, house practicing my fighting style. Or at least we were supposed to be practicing but of course Jacob's wolfy brain turned it into a game of tag. Even so, I smile my endearing smile that I knew would catch him off guard. As soon as he was distracted, I crouched down in my hunting stance - knees bending and fingers curled into claws- and lunged quickly and sharply at him, striking at his muscled chest, before dancing back out of his reach. It was a good thing too because even though he was distracted, his long arms instinctively reached out and barely failed by half an inch to pull me in into what is famously known as the Jacob Bear Hug.

I've heard stories of that hug in a time way back before I was ever thought of and my mom and Jake had an odd far-from-platonic relationship. It was a bit confusing to think of my big goofy wolf ever having a thing for my mom.

I was so lost in thought that it took me a few seconds to realize I was being stalked by another goofy wolf in human form. Having another close call, I instantly dodged to the left as Seth came flying through the spot I had only occupied just an eighth of a second before. Because he thought that he had me, Seth had thrown his entire body weight at me for a football tackle but he realized too late that I moved and so instead, went on to tackle Jacob. They both fell with an audible crack on impact that could probably be heard for miles away.

I stood up straight and smiled as the two fought to untangle themselves all the while throwing insulting words at each other. I heard a familiar and dangerous snicker behind me and spun instantaneously without thinking. Relaxing high up in a tree, sat Leah, swinging one leg down leisurely.

"You're going to get no where with those idiots," she commented.

Though she was in a relaxed position, she was watching us intently as what she categorized as child's play. In truth, I could never get a decent training session with any of my wolf family as they were afraid of the wrath Alpha Jake would bestow on them or my vampire family because they were afraid of what my mom, Bella would do to them.

So the only person I could ever go to to really learn was Leah because she wasn't afraid of Jacob or Bella or the rest of the wolves and vampires. Leah is like a rogue wolf that does and says what she wants. I used to think like everyone else did, that Leah stayed because she needs the pack but the more time I spend with her, the more I am convinced that she stays because the pack needs her. It is one of the many reasons I took to her.

"True," I responded evenly as I gazed up at her. "But give them a little bit of credit. They serve as a great warm up to get me ready for the real challenge."

The boys had finally managed to untangle themselves.

"You know, we are still here," Jacob said.

"Yeah and we got ears and feelings too," Seth added.

We ignored them both. It was full on mentor-to-student time. Leah stared back down at me, making her face seem a bit menacing as she replied.

"They could never get you ready for me,"

"Well since you're convinced that they are wasting my time, why don't you grace me with your presence and teach me something new,"

Leah laughed and kicked her bare feet into the air so she could drop down thirty feet. Bending her knees to absorb the impact, she landed with a soft thud just a few feet away from me. She closed the distance with two easy strides and (though she is only a half a foot taller than me as I have grown into my full adult body) towers over me.

"You've got quite an attitude for a princess," she gently mocked me.

This is another reason why I took to her. When we are training, she isn't afraid to hurt me as she says that is the best way I can learn but she also knows how and when to apply the right amount of force to make sure I understand. A fact that many don't trust her on.

"I'm sure it rubbed off from you,"

"Huh," was all she said and I knew it was time for the real training session.

I skidded back a few feet and crouched in waiting.I didn't have to wait long. instead of lunging like she usually would, Leah started to do somersaults to distract me from her target. Instead of freaking out like I would have before she started teaching me, I stayed calm and steady in my crouch, wanting for the moment that would reveal her intentions.

There! In one of her flips towards me, Leah landed on her left hand as her right leg shot straight into the air with her left leg bent slightly. She intended to make a low attack on my legs with her left on. Now aware of her plan, I made my own. I allowed my anticipating bunched leg muscles roll under my skin as I launched myself into the air and aimed my body like a swimmer's dive to strike at her exposed chest. The strike would have been a good one, the first good one I would have ever been able to land on her, but as soon as I launched my own attack, I immediately seen she body shift. It was too late to shift mine so I braced for the coming impact, bringing my arms and legs to my chest as i sailed through the air.

With a smirk, Leah pushed off from the ground with her hand but instead of somersaulting again, she arched her lower towards me, her right leg making a solid hit to my shoulder, making me flip once in the air then roll three times on the ground. At the end of the third roll, I sprang up and faced my opponent again. My shoulder throbbed only once then smoothed out to it's snow-tented vampiric perfection.

"What was rule number thirteen again?" Leah asked.

As is our routine, she didn't wait for my answer. Instead, she launched another attack, one of a lower caliber as I repeated any rules that I failed to follow through with while being forced to defend myself.

"Don't be fooled," I recited as I blocked a tan-colored fist from catching my collar-bone. "Be ready to change your attack the moment the opponent changes theirs."

At this point, Leah and were matching blow for blow but I still wasn't able to land a solid hit on her. This didn't slip by her either. She increased her attacks by a degree.

"Not good enough," she grunted through her teeth then called out a numbered rule for me to say. "two."

i understood what she was trying to get me to told and I recited it clearly through the atmosphere,

"Defense is one mechanism but it is not the only mechanism,"

At the word mechanism, I pushed more force into my strikes and was rewarded with a solid blow to her left hip which proceeded to throw her entire left side off balance. She didn't bother to hide the pain my vampiric strength gave her (a sort of award system to let me know what I did was good) but rather smiled through it. She didn't stop though her advances though. I did for a fraction of a second but it was enough of a time frame to allow her to deal my a blow to my gut. i doubled over, more from the surprise of the hit than the pain as she sprung away so i could catch my breath. I could feel another rule coming on in that punch.

"One," she called out

I stood straight to shake it off then sunk back into my crouch.

"Once you attack, keep attacking. Don't quit." I recited then lunged.

We went at this for about twenty more minutes, making our way in circles around the house, weaving in and out of trees. We would have keep going but at some point, Mom came out of the house to watch. I could feel her anxious eyes on me, only turning away to glare at Leah when she deemed a hit too hard. I loved her so but this is the exact reason I could never be trained by her. She would stop every five seconds just to ask if I was ok.

Anyway, she called it off when Leah pinned me to the ground. there was a rule that told me how to fight off attackers when pinned but of course mom would let it go a step further. I also heard a few discontented mutters from inside the house. We had better training sessions out in the woods away from , Leah just rolled her eyes, jumped off me and pulled me roughly to my feet.

"Aww, come on mom, it's just an exercise," I complained as I climbed the stairs.

"Just enough for today ok. Grandpa is coming in about an hour and he'll have a heart attack if he sees Leah rolling you in dirt."

Leah looked as if she was was going to retort acidically but she stopped short and turned around facing the woods. A low breeze was blowing from her right so she turned in that direction and lifted her nose into the air. Mom did the same and instantly retreated back through the front door with me in tow. Leah just stretched, walked up the steps and sat legs crisscrossed. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

Like she was in trees before we started training, Leah seemed relaxed but I knew her body was ready to coil at any moment. She had played the sleeping trick on me many times. But I didn't know why she was doing it now. Also, she wasn't the only one on guard. The house, which was once filled with low murmurs of talk as well as Dad playing the piano, is now completely only sound was the slow, rhythmic beat of three strong wolf hearts as well as my bird-like fluttery one.

I pressed my hand to my mother's forearm and replayed the silence throughout the house as I made my confusion known. All she did was pat my hand and look out the glass wall in the direction in which the breeze came. I could her dad silently stand and, using his vampiric speed, come stand on the other side of me. He was wordless as well.

In a matter of minutes, six humans stepped out of the trees. The walked in a straight line and as all of them came into view, I counted two women and four men. They were all sporting hiking gear, caring heavy duty camping gear and engrossed in their own conversation.

"Oh get real," one of the men said. He was the biggest of them all; rolled in muscle all over and had an extremely deep voice that reminded me of rumbling thunder during a hurricane. "There is no way a stinking python could win against a gator!"

"I'm not explaining this watched the documentary. You saw who won," replied another young man. this guy was much smaller compared to to his other male counterparts, his muscle more lean. He had cocoa brown skin with dark hair and light brown eyes.

"I'll have to agree that that documentary was crap. TV isn't the best source to use if you want to win an argument anyway." Commented one of the two women. She also had cocoa brown skin, dark hair and light brown eyes. I got the impression that they were twins since their facial features seemed to match up. Even so, their differences was easily told apart. When he seemed a bit rambunctious she seemed more on the quiet, intelligent side.

"So you think a python could actually beat an alligator?" asked another one of the young men. This guy seemed oddly out of place, as if outdoor activities wasn't his scene. He was handsome with snowy-white skin, light grey eyes that seemed almost white and sandy brown hair that looked as if he had just brushed it a second ago.

"I didn't say that. I said the documentary was crap," the girl replied.

"What about you, ? What do you think?" asked the handsome man to the second girl.

This girl lead the line and looked like a primal leader in every way. She was very quick yet sure and comfortable in her step and her face was set, melded by knowledge, courage, and kindness. She had extremely pale skin that looked odd by itself but paired greatly with her equally extreme auburn hair that flowed down to her waist like a fiery river. Her eyes were a bright green filled with intelligence and a mission ... of not looking directly at the house.

My hand was still on my mother's forehead and I replayed the image the girl turning to look at the guy that addressed her, emphasizing on the fact that she purposely ignored the house existence. Mom only tilted her head the tiniest bit and looked after the girl.

"I think you guys could have picked a better conversation. I'm not so sure I want to hear this the entire trip." she commented nonchalantly as she turned her attention back to the front, again, acting as if this largely structured house was invisible.

"and what would you like to talk about? Politics?" the handsome guy asked.

The way he said politics made it seem as if he was talking about something totally different and by the look of everyone's faces, they understood. The three guys laughed heartily as the girl with the light brown eyes giggled and the other with auburn hair cracked a smile.

By this time, the grouping had walked across the clearing that was our front yard and was disappearing into the woods one by one, carrying their merry banter with them.

As most of them passed through, only one remained. The young man whose voice I have not heard. Instead of stepping into the woods with his friends, he stopped at the edge and turned around. The blonde headed boy was the only one that acknowledge the house but he did much more than that. He not only acknowledge the house but us as well. With his hands deep inside his blue parka, his dark eyes seems to bore right through the glass walls that usually only reflects back your own reflection. Yet, his dark, almost shadowed eyes bore into mine.

"Yo! Mr. Lazypants. Get a move on, will ya!" called the large man's booming voice.

From the sound of it, it seems that the group had walked a few yards out before noticing that one of their people were missing. Upon hearing his friend's voice, the disturbing blonde boy pivoted on his heels and walked into the woods but not before he flashed me a pearly white grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Claire

My hiking gear thudded against the ground as I dropped it into the clearing in which we stood. There were five other thuds and my squad dropped their bags as well. I turned in a slow circle, examining the small, triangular-like clearing once more to make sure there is no immediate danger pending on us. When I was sure there was none, I turned to my squad who were at their ready stance- in a line with their hands clasp behind there backs and feet spread apart- ready to take any order I give.

"At ease. Sun's going down soon. Set up camp and be ready from Daily Meeting."

"As Doyen orders," they say in unison before they break apart to set up tents.

Since there is two bodies to every tent, I help Nela set up ours while the boys push each other around putting up theirs. When we are done we throw our sleeping bags inside for later usage. I was about to settle on the floor to proceed on to my tasks as leader but Smith, my overly burly subordinate, carried over a large log and sat it just a little off to the side from the center of the camp site. He left for a second and came back with another gnarly log and set it perpendicular to the first, leaving a 10 foot gap between the two. With raised eyebrows, I looked up at him, down at the logs, then up at him once more.

"Oh, put those eyebrow away would ya! It's just a log." Smith exclaimed loudly.

"Just a log..." I repeated slowly.

"For goodness sakes, I promises there are no bugs in them."

"Are you sure?" Nela asked, eyeing the log as if the would animate at any moment and eat her alive.

"I'm sure. I checked."

We stared at him for a few moments, me curiously and Nela slightly disgusted, until he threw up his hands in frustration and walked off mumbling about 'prissy girls'. We waited until he was out of earshot to laugh.

Nela plopped down on the and instantly turned her up towards the sky. As she did, her shoulder length black hair fell to her back as a ray of sunlight lit up a wide stripe of milk chocolate skin on her face as the rest of her body fell into the shadows of the trees.

"So what's up for today?" she asked as she shifted slightly so the fading sun ray could touch parts of her face that it missed.

I grabbed my pack and pulled out a fold-up map of the state of Washington and the lower part of Canada, a blue and a red sharpie, and a foldable ruler.

"Well first I have to find out where we are now..." I replied, my voice fading out as I read the wrist-compass attached to my right wrist. Once I read the coordinates, I put the ruler to the unfolded map and recorded our position, drawing a blue circle on the paper.

"And now I need to record the coordinates of the glass house we passed." I mutter to my friend who really wasn't paying attention.

As I recorded the coordinates I had memorized while in the house's area, Nela played with a few strands of my red hair that got spotlighted by the sun ray.

"I've always loved your hair, Claire" she said softly as she rubbed the strands between her index and thumb. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to mark the house's coordinates in red.

"No, I'm serious. I've never meet someone whose hair is as gorgeous and straight as yours,"

I looked at her then, about to ask her if she had eaten any strange mushrooms while being out her but her twin brother beat me to it.

"Oh and I just want to pet it and braid it and talk about boys all night long." Kohn said, mimicking a three-year old's voice.

"Ugh, you're just mad because you're not a girl," Nela shot back. "oh wait, you are!"

"Yeah and you wanna know what you are? An aphro-" He started but I cut him off.

"Sorry to be a party pooper on this famous family activity because, trust me, I'm enjoying it so but could you guys please hold off. I'm kinda trying to concentrate."

"Cool," they both said together.

Nela went back to silently playing with my hair and Kohn, back to forming rocks in a circle for the fire pit. I turned back towards the map and used the final rays of natural light to review all the blue and red marks on the map. I also marked down the route we would take next exploring the rest of Washington and the beginnings of Canada starting tomorrow. When I was done and the rest of the rays were gone, I tucked the map and instruments safely back into my bag.

The campfire started up only a few minutes afterwards and I watched as a lone spark thirstily lit up the dry twigs and bark to become a magnificent individual to be reckoned with. We started dinner, roasted hot dogs and a small pot of sweet peas that everyone ate out of spoonful by spoonful because no one wanted to go through the trouble of washing out the bowls we had brought with us. We went through a round of campfire songs bellowed by Smith and Kohn with the ukulele played by Hansel (the pretty boy of the squad) as Isaac (Isaac Blondie we call him) pretends he's not enjoying it as Nela and I just clap along.

I paused our merry, festive mood long enough for everyone to get serious so we could have Daily Meeting. And of course since we have to do Daily Meeting, we have to follow the repetitive and annoying Daily Meeting Rules.

I stood to make sure the rest of my group could see and hear me.

"I am Doyen. I am the leader of you five as we journey together. I am the pack master as we scour the land together and Eagle point as we roam the skies together. I am your temporary caretaker but your caretaker nonetheless as I am responsible for your lives. Responsible for your deaths. Together we will not simply finish our mission but conquer it all the while Improving our skills, expanding our minds and empowering our souls. You are nothing without me as I am without you. I am Doyen. Loyal to Framer."

"To Doyen. To Framer," they say in unison.

"Then let us being the Meeting," I say with a huff.

I remain standing as I must show courage as leader and demand respect. They sit quietly as I tell them of our new status, refresh them on why we are here.

"We have made good progress. We are even ahead of time; two weeks time. I guess going to bed and waking up early paid off. We have covered more than two-thirds of the area we are assigned to and have marked many of our enemies' territories, including the one we found today; Forks, Washington's own Glass House. If we continue to move at the pace we are, slow and steady, we'll be home in no time."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of going home and I wasn't alone. I even saw Isaac's eyes light up at the word. This gave me courage that we really will do more than just complete our mission. The happiness I felt myself joined with the happiness of my squad made me amplify my voice to it's full potential.

"Let us pray to continue to be blessed in our journey. Our mission. Let complete this phase as swiftly as we started it. Let us reach gloriously reach the next phase. The phase in which we will become one step closer to eradicating ALL vampires."

A mild breeze blew into me and I shielded my face from all the dirt and leaves that came with it. As I looked down, the wind made my shadowed casted from the fire seem as if it was I just a ghost blowing through. I closed the Meeting with one final sentence as I continued to stare at my wavering shadow.

"And if it comes to it, let us die with pride and honor doing so."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Renesmee

It's been almost a week since the group of hikers made their way across the lawn of the house they pretended wasn't there. There presences did raise a few questions but I don't think they were the right ones. After the hikers left, the fading day was filled with:

"Why were the so far from the trail?"

"Probably just new in the area."

"What would bring them trekking in Washington in the first place?"

"They were quite oblivious."

And for a moment, I just wanted to scream. The real questions should have been:

Who are they? What are their intentions? Why did they ignore the house? What was with that blonde kid? Why were his eyes so ... black? Why did seem human ... but not smell like it?

In truth, I can not say they weren't human and their smell, in general smelled human, but every time I focused on the memory of the breeze the squeezed through the cracks of glass door like lazy smoke ... it feels so off. Off enough to make me feel dizzy when I think about it too long. Enough to weave throughout my dreams, my nightmares as if it is anesthesia in the form of deadly sparkled dust swirling around the dark and dangerous eyes of the blonde boy.

I've been having this nightmare since the hikers left and every night it seems the same; the only difference being that each night the eyes grew in their menace, as if the pending danger is coming closer within every day.

Every hour.

Every minute.

Every second.

The worst part is that I feel as if this danger could be avoided if only, if only everyone or just any one person would listen to me, listen to my fears.

"Nessie, sweety. They're just human," mom says calmly, untroubled.

and that's it. Nothing more. No one will look further than that, give merit to my fear and so a new fear is added. The fear of inevitability.

But there is no way I can press it further. Not without being cocooned, pulled in and sheltered more that I already am. And this only brings forward yet another fear; the fear of my freedom. I know that something can be done, that I can do something; that I need to. And so with this, my mind is made up. I don't know what it's resolution is; what the plan is but I'm resolved to do something. I do understand, though, as clearly as I know that I need to take action, I know that what I plan to do is dangerous.

I know Aunt Alice won't be a problem as she can not see me but Dad and Uncle Jasper is a completely different story. Not only do I have to seclude my mind off from dad's mind reading skills but I also have to seclude my feelings. Feel something other that I am feeling; the dread that seems to plague me so.

It's not going to be easy but I have to. It's the only way.

* * *

I did it! It was all such a blur and I don't can't really tell how I did but I managed to get away!

I know my wanderings are only temporary; they'll come to look for me soon but I'm counting on that. Just in case I find what I'm looking for. Just in case I find myself in trouble.

I estimate I have about forty-five minutes to wander, to search but for a half vampire child with the speed of a full one, this time limit is equivalent to two days.

And so I start at the left of the lawn, the exit the hikers took before, walking leisurely as if I have no purpose. I catch their not-human scent immediately, though a few days old, and it is all I can do from breaking out into a sprint. I wait until I'm a few yards away before I release the burst of energy that has built up inside me.

It only takes me approximately three minutes to reach the camp they, no doubt, set up after passing through our lawn. The triangular-like clearing is mostly empty, the exception being two large logs resting perpendicular to each other with a burnt out fire pit set in the middle. By the semi-fresh rot and resin, the logs were not originally there and so the hikers must have moved them to sit on.I wrinkled my nose just slightly as I could also smell the faint scent of burning hot dogs. Ew. Looking to the side of the makeshift seats, I can see small indentations in the ground, most likely made by their tents; three of them I can see which makes sense. The must have slept two to a tent to light there loads.

I stood there for a minute longer, looking around and feeling the atmosphere. But there was nothing I missed. This is just a convenient area used by some random hikers passing through. Not enough to prove my suspicions. My unclear suspicions. For a second I thought of writing myself off as crazy and turning back to be happy with my family. But only for a second. Because in the next second, the feeling of my happiness being threatened by an unknown source flooded back to me and pushed me to continue following the trail that the hiker's scent left behind.

Forty more minutes until the search party starts. This trail is longer than the first one but the way is waves and weaves makes me feel as if they're going at a much slower pace, more leisure. I imagined them stopping to smell the wild flowers.

Seven minutes away, I came to another camp. Well, more like a resting area. Their scents seemed to pool slightly in this one area; as if they only stopped for a few minutes before moving on. Their frail human bodies probably needed to rest. I stopped short then and rethought over the phrase 'frail human bodies' and that dreadful feeling flowed through me once again. There is nothing 'frail' about these people or ordinarily human. So no, they stopped for another reason. I circled the small area twice before noticing something on one of the trees. My mind went back to a previous book I had read of hunting techniques on how to efficiently catch wild animals if you were ever stranded in the forest with minimum to no supplies. I smiled.

Stopping my assessment of the area, I turned to look behind me. There, a few feet away was a medium-sized boulder. I picked it up with ease and easily estimated it to be the weight of a full-grown buck. I threw it with great precision into the resting area. Just as I expected, four ropes from four evenly spaced trees, snapped up and the boulder was instantly tangled in a thick roped net. I smiled even wider as I went to stand next to the now dangling and trapped boulder.

The genius of these hikers are beyond me, I think. Of course this looks like they were just hunting for dinner but it is quite convenient that this net would have caught anyone carelessly following them. It's still not enough to prove my point but it is amusing all the same.

I started to think, rack my brain for anything that could be used to even slightly prove my gut feeling but I didn't have to. It was delivered right to me. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize what happened until it did. It happened in the matter of five seconds.

I didn't hear the stretch of the bow-string being pulled back or the flight of the arrow until it was three feet away from me. When I did finally hear it, my hand automatically snapped up and caught the arrow right before it hit my temple. I didn't turn my head when I caught the arrow but I did when I heard it voice.

"You're a good tracker. A good hunter too. But would you like to know what I'm known for? Being a trepan."

Finally, I've heard his voice. The blonde boy stands in front of me, another arrow already notched in his bow which was aimed at my head. but there was something wrong about the bow. And the arrow two. The color. It wasn't painted black or metallic. It wasn't even wooded. Instead, it was a soft, almost pale pink. I didn't look at the arrow in my hand but merely felt it. It's texture was familiar. Something I've felt before but I couldn't put my finger on it. Silk, maybe marble. It felt like marble but I knew it was something else. I examined this all in just a half a second. I didn't skip a beat when I answered him.

"A trepan. Someone who ensnares or entraps others," I said calmly.

He smiled. The same wicked smile he gave me through the glass just a few days ago.

"So you know of it. Of course you would. Especially since you knew of the hunting trap. I like that. You're not oblivious to your surrounding. As expected from your kind. I really am impressed by your tracking skills. You look so much like a pretty little princess , I thought you would ... well never mind. Here I go underestimating pretty girls again. Kind of my weakness."

The way he talked told me he wasn't afraid. In fact, he was perfectly at ease. As at ease as one could be while pointing an arrow at someone else's head. Which is weird. I'm the half vampire, not him. I'm the danger, not him. I could have easily sped to him, threw the bow away and snapped his neck. But the warning flood came back to me, telling me that that is not the case. This was not a predator-prey situation. It is a predator-predator one.

"Who are you, Trepan. Why are you here, or rather, what are your intentions?" I asked calmly, not displaying my rigid caution in my voice.

I moved to take to take a step towards him but he caught it immediately. Before my foot even left the ground, he said,

"Don't you dare move, Fanger."

Again, the way he said it stopped me dead in my tracks. He didn't elevate his voice but rather lowered it to a whisper. Yet the whisper was heavy. Heavy with venom and desire. As if he wanted me to move.

It dawned on me that this was thrilling to him. That is was one of the best moments of his life. This a game. his game. I was just a zombie under the target of his scope.

"Trepan," I asked. "what do you ensnare?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Renesmee

As soon as I ask him that question, I hear a rustle in the trees behind him. I look up to search for the source but he doesn't move. He stance is rigid and he just stares at me, bow ready with a wild grin on his face. Though he doesn't move, he waits until the rustling is done to call out.

"You come to help me? Or lecture me?"

"Ha! Haha! She calls you Trepan," the answering voice calls out.

I've heard it before. It's one of the hikers. The female with the cocoa brown skin. She is relaxing on a Sitka tree branch seventeen feet above the ground. She is wearing reading glasses and holds an open book in her left hand. When she looks at me, her eyes crinkle in the slightest.

"Yeah, I suppose it could be a good code name." he comments.

"Oh yeah? and what would mine be?" she asks.

Trepan groans then answers sharply.

"Oh I don't know. Philosopher, maybe. Now are you to help or lecture?"

Philosopher seems to mentally muse over the code name her friend has given her but her expression quickly turns somber when he presses his question again. I somehow miss the crinkle around her eyes as soon as it is gone.

"You know, Doyen won't like this at all. We aren't to act without permission." she says, her voice grave.

"But," He says, his voice layered again as he lifts the bow a little higher.

Philosopher seemed to think this over for a minute but her body soon relaxes as she finds what she wants to say.

"But, out of all five of you, you are the only one that never heads my warnings."

"Sooo," he presses.

"Sooo ... I'll watch. Make sure she gets a full report of this later."

"Fine by me. As long as you don't get in the way."

"I'll have to take the fall for this too you know,"

"Then leave,"

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm already here. I've seen and heard everything thing. I am bound to tell her."

"Fine. Just don't get in the way." He repeats his previous words.

"Bloodthirsty, are we?" she challenges.

"And savoring every drop,"

She sighs and shakes her head. She looks at him then back at me. She doesn't want him to do it. But she's right. He doesn't look like the type that listens very well.

"Seems like Trepan needs a short leash," I comment, trying to lighten the plummeting mood.

"That's not very nice," He says sinisterly.

At the same time, Philosopher's eyes crinkle again as she smiles. She is kind. Just as kind as her male counterpart is not.

"But it's true, isn't it?"

A new voice as entered the arena. I recognize his voice as well. The handsome man with perfect hair stepped out of the shadows and leaned on a tree just to the right of Trepan.

"If you don't mind. This boulder is blocking my view of the pretty fairy you've caught here." he says.

Before his sentence is even done, the ropes of the net are cut, the boulder falls to the ground and I see the man replace his weapon, a war ax, back into the holster strapped to his back.

"Better," He breathes and leans back on the tree. "Oh and I heard up to the point in which you guys were picking code names and if I had a choice I would be ... Charming."

"That's not that far off from your real name," Philosopher comments.

"Oh i would have went with cutie pie but that seems a little too conceded,"

"And Charming isn't?" she asked, a perfect eyebrow raised.

"God, enough with this silly talk!" boomed Trepan. "You two are effectively sucking the fun out of all of this."

Charming flashes a quick smile.

"Well, if you think that is so, then you might wanna be wary of the group heading for us now."

"What?" Trepan finally breaks his concentration on me and looks over at Charming. When he turns back not a second later, I am surrounded by vampires. Angry vampires. I guess my forty-five minutes are up.

I expected Trepan to blanch and run away at the sight of my family but he didn't. Instead, his grin reappeared and widened. widened so much, I started to question if he was insane. but my family, especially mom and dad, didn't question it. It only infuriated them. They were out of blood. They were about to lunge, teeth bared but the now familiar flood i've come to trust one hundred percent washed over me and I screamed out, throwing both of my arms out to the side to stop them both.

"Wait!"

It worked. The stopped, giving me a curious glance.

"Renesmee, who are these people?" Carlisle asked, calmly.

"I-I don't know."

"There seems to be an idiot pointing an arrow at your head," Aunt Rosalie snarled.

"Yes, but they aren't what you think. It is why I didn't move. I have this feeling. They're dangerous," I try to explain.

"Them? Dangerous?" Uncle Emmett asked, he rolled the muscles in his arms.

"Yes,"

"How so?" asked Mom, looking down at me waiting for a logical answer.

"Enough of this!" Aunt Rose jumped in, " They have the audacity to threaten one of us? Let's show them where that leads."

Trepan ignored our little dispute as if I was just a bunny that attracted more prey that he could sport on.

"You knew they were coming." he said to Charming.

"Of course I did. Why do you think I'm here. I came to bail your bulletproof head out of trouble. And not just you. Ne- I mean, philosopher as well. You never think of your actions. What they can do to hurt the ones around you. Honestly, if I hadn't noticed that Philosopher was with you, I would've let you fight this fight alone, despite what Doyen has to say about it."

Though his voice didn't even once while he spoke, Charming's anger displayed on his face the more he talked. Philosopher was about to say something, maybe to console Charming but her head snapped up instead; her head turned in my direction.

"You are right ... Charming. But only because there will be a fight. This ends here."

I recognize this voice as well but it was different. Authoritative. Bold. Confident. Anger simmering like a pot of venom on open flames. Also, this voice didn't appear behind Trepan like Philosopher's and Charming's did. It appeared behind me. And my family of vampires.

The woman with the fiery river hair walked, calmly between the members of my family. I felt the pulse and heat of her blood as she walked past me. She stopped seven feet ahead of me but didn't turn around. As she addressed her three, I noticed, strapped to her back and halfway hidden by her straight red hair was a weapon of her own; a sword.

"You didn't stop him," she stated up to the trees, her hands on her hips.

"I tried but you and I both know that such a feat can not be accomplished with only me. In fact, with Charming here, i believe we would have been able to him down if the girl's family didn't show up," Philosopher answered, slightly uninterested.

"It looked more as if you were going to allow it to play out," Doyen countered.

"Alone, yes. I tried to stay detached to avoid escalating the situation. Either way it went, I still would have accepted partial responsibility,"

"Not good enough,"

"Then I apologize Doyen."

"Accepted but you're not off the hook." She resorted, then turned to the two men. "And neither are you two. Or the other two at camp. They deliberately didn't come to avoid this situation. And we are a team."

Her last sentence was cold and hard and she daggered Trepan with frozen mint eyes. Still staring him down, she wrapped her hand around the front of his bow and pulled gently. He let go of it without any hesitation and the large bow immediately folded in on itself and laid dormant in the woman's hand in it's collapsible form.

"You won't be needing this," she said with a gentle edge, then with a formal voice that rang clear through the air, she said, "Back to base. And don't expect your discipline to be a walk in the park."

Without a word, Trepan jogged towards the trees near Charming but (again) not before he did a 180 and turned to look at me. his face seemed to read, "this isn't over' or something along those lines as he disappeared through the trees. Charming waved bye before he turned and followed after Trepan, no doubt, serving as a chaperone. Charming wasn't the only one chaperoning, though.

At Doyen's last words, Philosopher jumped down from her perch and strolled towards Doyen to take the bow. She walked towards the exit that Trepan and Charming took but instead of leaving, she took Charming's post leaning against the tree. Doyen finally turned to face us.

Her face was set in a hard mask; displaying no emotion. We all stood in silence facing each other for a minute or two and I took that time to wonder what she was thinking. Then she suddenly moved forward two steps and in the same instance, an arm was snaked around my waist and I was pulled backwards as Grandpa Carlisle took my position in the center in which he was now flanked by my parents and I was guarded by everyone else. Doyen only watched this is silence and nodded her head once to acknowledge we were on formal terms. She stood straight and then bowed. She she stood straight again, she spoke, her voice even colder than before.

"I do apologize for my subordinates actions and any problems they have afforded you."

With a smile as hard as flint, she added, "It will not be a problem in the future."

She turned to leave by my voice (it surprised me that I even spoke as well) made her stop dead in her tracks.

"You are Doyen. Doyen as in the leader. You lead the one called Trepan. Who does he ensnare?"

She stayed where she was for a moment then slowly turned back. She casually looked past my protectors so she could meet my curious eyes with her hard ones.

"How do you know he is not lying," she asked lowly.

I stepped past Aunt Alice (despite their wordless protest) to present myself better. It was hard talking around them.

"He was planning on killing me. When people have plans such as that one, they tell the person they plan on killing truths since the killer doesn't expect that person to live much longer. He wasn't planning on allowing me to live much longer."

Doyen's eyes seemed to liquify as she tried not to smile.

"Yeah. He's like that but how do you know he would have been able to kill you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"How do you know there is a possibility that he couldn't?"

She couldn't hide her smile anymore.

"I know of no such possibility. But if you ask me, it seems as if you think you can't be killed. Which is weird because-" she put on an innocent looking face before continuing. "- aren't you, aren't all of you human too?"

"Yes," I answered slowly.

Because in my mind it was true. I am human. Partially. And for the rest of my family, you don't have to have certain qualities- like a beating heart- to have a soul; which I think is the point of being human in the first place. Or at least that is what I have learned while living with my family. Dad must have heard this for her risked a glance at me; his eyes so full of... pride.

I could tell Doyen couldn't hear it though. Her eyes became a silent fire and I could almost see the fury trying to surface. But it only lasted a second as she quickly composed her features back into a hard , unreadable mask.

"Well then, as I have said. I know of no such possibility."

She turned to go again as Carlisle tried to talk to her.

"But wait. May I ask who you are?"

"You may not." her words clipped.

"Why are you here?"

"I am not obliged to answer."

"One of your men tried to kill my granddaughter. I think you are so obliged."

When she keep moving and didn't answer, Uncle Emmett impulsively walked forward and reached for her arm. In the next second and at a blinding speed that no human should have, Doyen's sword was at Emmett's throat. She took one step forward and then another. Once Emmett processed what she wanted him to do, he took two steps back. gold eyes looked on furious green ones, it proceeded that way until Emmett was next to mom: one step forward for her, one step back for him.

When he was back, she took two quick steps to the right so she would be standing in front of Carlisle with the tip of her sword pointed at his throat. Though this sword also looked like pale pink marble, I recognized it to be a German boar sword. It was an old sword used in the Renaissance time period. The bravest Germans used it to hunt down boars instead of using crossbows. I don't know why, but I felt as if this sword was perfect for her. And she would have no trouble or qualms welding it.

"I . Am not. Obliged. To answer!" she whispered furiously, as she was finally unable to maintain her mask.

My family must have finally been able to feel the flood I'd been feeling since the first time I laid eyes on them. Yes. These people are dangerous. Even to vampires.

Again, her outburst was quickly reined in as the mask came back and her voice returned to being clipped.

"Now, If you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave."

She backed up slowly then, cautiously. Doyen only turned around when she was near Philosopher who, in return, watched us without interest.

" It is when you lose your soul you are no longer human." I called out before the two disappeared into the trees.

If they heard me, the gave off no hints. They were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nela

"Claire," I call gently.

It's been about fifteen minutes since we left the vampires behind and we have a thirty minute trek ahead of us before we reach the camp grounds. I need to calm her down by then. But when I call her, she's silent which isn't unordinary for her but she is still tightly gripping her sword. She is far from calm.

"Claire," I call again.

When she doesn't answer me again, I brace myself and grab her forearm; making her stop and face me.

"What!" she barks venomously in my face.

I was right to brace myself. The pure and violent fury seems as if it is etched permanently on her face. In the back of my mind, I am struck but how she can still look so beautiful. In front of me, sporting a grizzly snarl, my best friend stood looking as if she could be the representation of God's wrath itself in the form of a goddess who couldn't figure out if she wanted to use the darkest fire or the driest ice as her weapon.

Staring into her liquid fire green eyes while placing both hands on her shoulders in a tempt to stop her trembling body, I gently coaxed her:

"Let it out."

Staring back at me, my words seemed to register as her body stopped shaking beneath my hands. Like the calm before the storm, I knew that once I let her go, it would start again only a hundred times worse. But it was inevitable. I had to get her to calm down now before she did something she would regret later. Like murder Isaac. I released her shoulders and took ten paces back.

She didn't move for a second as she had closed her eyes and bowed her head in an attempt to close in on herself but what she was feeling was too much to smother down within. Soon, she was moving again; quaking, as if she was her own natural force that could wipe out the entire west coast of the United States. And I have no doubt she could ... if anyone got her angry enough. Right now, in this moment, it was close enough.

"Insolent fucks!" she screams defiantly into the air.

She grabs her sword with both hands and strikes a tree. There is a deep slash against its trunk and it starts to creak. It sounds as if it's crying. She strikes the tree with more force. It goes down without a fight. Now it sounds more like it's wailing. Two strikes and she takes down a tree. She isn't even warmed up yet. There's more.

"That brat!" She starts again, swinging at another tree. "She has no idea what she's talking about!" This tree, thicker than the first, wails too as it also succumbs to her wrath.

"Human! She _thinks_ she HUMAN!" Two more trees wail.

"An ounce. All it takes is an ounce of vampire DNA. Vampire VENOM, and you're good as lost!" Two more down.

"And a soul! A SOUL! She dares preaches to ME about a SOUL! THE LITTLE DEMON HAS NONE!" Three more.

"And that _vile_ ... THING ! Tried to touch me! He should thank his demonic god I didn't slice his head off on the spot!"

In imitation of what she wanted to do to the burly vampire known as Emmett, she took down a medium-sized oak tree with one clean and precise slice. Honestly, I felt bad for the trees. They did nothing but stand tall and beautiful. But it was the only way. The only way to prevent a mini war from starting. It wasn't ours to fight. At least not this one.

Claire had stopped for a minute to catch her breath. Usually she could go on twice as long in a real fight but this wasn't a fight and her rage plus wild swinging has tired her out.

"And to think, to think that this started with Isaac. Because of bloodthirsty Isaac," she whispered to no one is particular. And then yelling at anyone and everyone, she screamed.

"ISAAC!"

The scream was long and hard, filled with so various emotions that I'm sure she didn't even understand. But the thought of Isaac starting this whole mess that she was forced to fix, refueled her and she went on slashing more trees down. I even had to jump out of the way as some of the threes threatened to crush me in vengeance.

She continued this: screaming and slashing for about twenty more minutes. Until she came to a certain tree. This oak tree was large, so large that Claire and I could've wrapped ourselves around the trunk and still not have our fingers touch. This tree has been growing for centuries; weathering anything mother nature could throw at it. It was the perfect symbol of grace, strength and ... natural immortality. Claire must have been thinking something along the same lines because with renewed fury, she gave everything she could to bring it down.

But it was no use. Come paired to this grandfather, Claire was nothing but an ant welding a blade of grass. The slashes that took down countless of other trees were nothing but baby scratches on this one.

"Why won't you fall!" Claire screamed up, staring at it's large canopy.

"Because I am mighty and I stand tall; serving as encouragement for other trees to aspire to be me!" I said in a mock grandfather's voice, cupping my hands around my mouth to amplify the sound.

Claire turned to me with an expression that seemed as if she's forgotten my existence. When the recognition flashed through her eyes, she tried to hold a straight face to show she's not amused but she couldn't help but crack a smile. It was a small smile; a sad one but in that smile, I could tell that the worse was over.

She attempted to stand but I knew she was sore and would be sore for a couple of days (not that she would even think to complain) so I went and kneeled down next to her. Crisscrossed legs with knees touching one another's, we stared up at the tree that seemed to go on for ages.

"It's not as bad as you think." I say lowly, not wanting to disturb the peace that is settling.

She drops her head into her hands and shakes it back and forth slowly.

"Our cover is blown," she croaks. All her impulsive screaming is catching up to her.

"So," I shrug.

She looks up at me in disbelief.

"They no longer think we are hikers. We're a threat now. At any unguarded moment, they could drop down on us. We failed one of the requirements of the mission. Well actually two since the have one of Isaac's damn arrows!" she listed everything that went wrong in the last two hours in a hoarse and much abused voice.

"We'll fix it," I said simply.

"And if we don't? If we can't?" she asked, a bit of fear welling up.

I sighed.

"Claire. Something's changing. I feel it. It might be good. It might be bad. But it's happening." I said gently.

She doesn't speak for a while. When she does, her voice sounds even worse.

"We might have to take the next step, Nel. We might have to kill them."

Her words are but a hoarse whisper but they send ice cold shivers down my spine all the more.

"Something's changing," I repeat as I reach my hand around to the other side of her face so I can rest her head on my shoulder.

_And I want to be apart of it_, I add to myself.

* * *

After ten minutes or so, Claire was finally able to move with less of a struggle and we were back at camp within the next half hour. At the sound of our approach, the four men forgot anything that occupied them and stood at ready; military style. Claire stopped just a few feet in front of them as I went over and joined the line next to Isaac. She observed all five of us slowly, her face unreadable. When her eyes passed over Isaac, I noticed a slight twitch of her eyebrow.

"Much has happened," she said slowly, carefully controlled. "Some of it out of our control which means drastic measures must be taken. I'm sure Smith and Kohn has been filled in on most of the details and Nela with be here to fill you in on the rest. In the meantime, I will be deciding our course of action to correct this mess as well as to secure our safe return back home."

Claire paused and closed her eyes. An attempt to keep herself under control. When she was sure she was, she opened her eyes again and continued.

"Until a plan is formed, I strongly _suggest_ that no one that no one even thinks about their own course of action without my approval. No one will leave the camp grounds for any purpose whatsoever. Until further notice, you are at ease."

With that, Claire turns to leave but is stopped by Smith's best respectable voice that is, coincidentally, a booming one. Claire winces slightly due to her headache and turns back to answer him.

"Permission to speak, sir!"

"Floor is yours,"

"What of Daily Meeting?"

"There will be none today or anytime soon until I have a solid plan."

"And of our discipline?"

Claire smirks.

"Don't worry. You'll have one. I suggest you all prepare yourselves."

"Sir."

Claire nods and walks off as everyone waits to hear what conspired after Isaac and Hansel's departure. She is halfway to our tent when Isaac's voice suddenly speaks out; making Smith, Kohn, Hansel and I snap our heads towards him in disbelief.

"I don't know why but almost an hour ago, I thought I heard my name being yelled. Do you know anything about that?"

I don't know if it was his normal smart ass sarcasm, the adrenaline still pumping through him, or the simmering anger of his plan being thwarted but the audacity made even my anger flare. Fury was clearly displayed on the other three men' faces as well. But Claire's laugh rang out, dangerously sharp. A smile still on her face, she slowly walked towards Isaac and placed a hand on his shoulder. He instantly stood straighter under her touch as they locked into a fierce eye battle.

It was a losing battle to begin with and as he started to feel it, Isaac down casted his eyes just in time to see her knee jerk up hard to crush into his abdomen. The hit was solid and audible as he doubled over but just like in the woods, Claire wasn't done. She would never be satisfied with just one hit. As he went down, she hooked her left arm and her fist caught him square in the jaw. For a moment I thought she broke his jaw and she probably did as he fell to the ground, his body slack.

With a smile transformed into a snarl, Claire threw back one of her legs in preparation to kick him in the ribs but when reason returned to her face, she stopped just inches away from his fainted body. Slowly putting her foot down, she stared at the crumpled body and tilted her head.

Without an ounce of remorse on her face, Claire turned back to the tent and went inside. She didn't have to say anything or even look at us. We got the message.

Even the smallest act of defiance would not be tolerated.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N :I true love writing this fan fic and it seems as if you guess love reading it so I of course I feel obliged to warn you. Since my break is now over, the chapters maybe coming a bit slower as I have to stop geeking out and focus on my school work but I promise that the chapters will not stop rolling so keep tuning in and have faith in me! I am loving all your support so thank you !

Chapter 6: Renesmee

I can't see the future yet I already know what will happen even before we arrived home. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, was pissed beyond words.

Uncle Emmett was pissed that he was pushed back by a human.

Aunt Rose was pissed because Doyen had the nerve to threaten Emmett.

Aunt Alice was pissed because she was literally unable to see any of this.

Uncle Jasper was pissed that he couldn't do anything but read emotions that was already clearly displayed on their faces.

Grans Carlisle was upset that a flimsy looking sword was pointed at his throat instead of getting answers.

Grans Esme was uncomfortably unsettled by the entire situation, especially when Doyen threatened Carlisle.

Even Jacob was pissed (so much that he would involuntarily shift, calm down, get angry and then shift again) at everyone for insisting that he stay background since he was in his wolf form.

Both Mom and Dad was pissed because they couldn't do anything (it also didn't help that the hikers seemed to know that their thoughts were not safe and mentally sung their ABC's the whole time ).

Everyone was pissed that I went off alone and immediately agreed that I was to be on constant watch. I sat, patiently and unoffended, while everyone expressed their hurt feelings and repeated the same questions to me repeatedly.

"Renesmee, what were you thinking?"

"Why did you not tell us anything?"

"Did you not think of your own safety?"

"Did you think of how we would feel if you were gone? If we failed to protect you?"

"Why did you go off on your own?"

I have to admit that it was a bit intense and I was guiltily relieved when Leah stepped up in my defense.

"Calm down," she said calm herself. "She didn't go alone. I was with her the entire time."

"And you did nothing?" exploded Jake.

"I was ready to step in at any immediate danger. The boy Nessie refers to as Trepan or whatever was the sadistic kind. It was going to be a while before he thought to let go of the string. The other boy and the girl served as distractors that held him at bay. Beside, by staying calm, Nessie was just starting to get them to open up."

"That was not your call to make! You should have gotten her out of there immediately or altogether!" My mother yelled.

It made me flinch a little see her like this. Leah stepped to her then, her eyes hard as the wolf stood up to the vampire.

"I am not the one that didn't listen to my daughter. You should have expected this from the beginning anyway seeing how this is a similar situation you once went through,"

"What?" Mom asked, taking a step back. But even before Leah said it, Bella already remembered.

"James," Leah threw the word like a dagger. " He didn't exactly kill you immediately did he? If I'm correct, he did hold you hostage as well, no?"

The already fuming room went into an uproar. Mom was silent and thoughtful. Leah lazily left out the back door, feeling the hostility for her rise and fill the room in the house she already didn't like anyway. Catching my eye, she nodded once in my direction as she left. I was suddenly reminded of one of the many rules she had taught me.

_Don't panic._ Her voice filled my head, assuring._ Never panic._

I suddenly got the feeling that someone was staring at me and I glanced up. Mom, leaning on a wall on the other side of the room, was observing me. I could feel her take in my expression and my calm position. I heard rather than saw her inhale sharply as she took a calming, unnecessary breath. She let the breath out in the form of a sigh as she looked towards Dad with steady eyes. He met her eyes immediately and room seemed to go quiet as everyone sensed a change in atmosphere.

They were no longer expressing their anger but waiting for a decision to be made between the family's two biological parents: Edward and Bella. Both of my parents sped to me, settling on either side. Mom took my hand and held it gingerly. A ray of sunlight caught both of our hands and we sparkled together.

"We weren't listening," She admitted, still looking down at our hands. She looked up with blinding clarity, her resolve set. "But for now on, we will be."

"We've been yelling this whole time, not allowing you to answer any of the questions we pelted you with," Dad said apologetically. "Tell us what you know."

I took in their expression and then everyone's in the room. They were waiting, patiently and calmly. They were finally ready to listen. It took a threat to my life but the are finally listening. I started.

"The hikers. They are humans, yet they are not. That part is confusing to me. Their agility, reaction time, and even the way the carry themselves is one way beyond the limits of mere humans. I sense they have depth that also can't be acquired by a normal human. They smell different, weird I mean. It reminds me of soft ... soft metal with a tang of sweetness. It is not the same smell for each person as the sweetness varies in degrees but it is similar enough for me to notice."

I pause pulling out the arrow that I had stored safely within my high-knee brown leather boots.

"Also, their weapons are weird. Besides that fact that the are old weapons, used in a time without guns: bows, axes, swords; their color is odd. Not wood or metal but a pale pink with the texture of ... marble. Yet I know it is not marble. It is a material that I know of, that i've touched before but I can't pinpoint what it is..."

I trail off and hold the arrow to the light. Suddenly the arrow was out of my hand and into Leah's. She must have came back in when everything calmed down. She twirled it in her fingers then stopped as I saw it click in her mind through her eyes. She handed it back to me gingerly, as if she didn't want to touch it.

"As the temperature of your body is similar to mine, you should have been able to figure it out but I know why you didn't," she said. It was almost a whisper.

"Why?" I asked before anyone could grill her meanly.

"Because the thought of it," she said, absent-mindedly rubbing her hands on her jeans, "the thought wouldn't have occurred in you mind. Because it isn't a thought that would be normally thought of. At least not by anyone sane."

Dad suddenly stilled to a statue next to me. He knew what Leah was thinking and by the look of his face, it really wasn't an idea a sane person would think of. Leah looked to Dad as if he would say it but when it looked as if he wouldn't be moving, let alone speaking in the next century, she sucked in a breath and let it out along with the answer.

"Skin...from a bloodsucker."

The room when completely silent as everyone that could stop breathing and stilled to stone. It took a good ten minutes before anyone could speak.

"Vampire skin?" Jacob choked out.

"Yes," I confirmed.

Because I knew as soon as she said it that it was true. How many times Have I touched my family to show them what I wanted? How many times have i embraced my mother? Playfully punched my dad and Uncles. How many times have I played tag with my aunts? Of course I wouldn't notice the temperature of the arrow because it was the same temperature of my family. The same temperature I had long been accustomed to way back to my first days of life.

It all clicked together then.

"He called me fanger. With a historical bow and arrow pointed at my head. Made out of v-vampire skin. Code named Trepan."

"Vampire hunters," Mom breathed. "My daughter was almost killed by vampire hunters."

"Impossible," Carlisle whispered.

"A sword was pointed at your throat by a seemingly normal girl. A girl with fear of what you could've possibly did to her." Dad commented.

"She's well trained. Her form was perfect. Her movements indeed graceful." Jasper muttered.

The whole room seemed to unfreeze one breathing vampire at a time but I was frozen myself, staring at the arrow in my hand. I feel as if it is burning through my skin like acid.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked gently.

"Doyen," I say.

Everyone turned their attention towards me, waiting. I find it hard to speak. When I do, my voice trembles.

"Angry. She was angry. Tre-Trepan acted on his own. Philosopher said they were not to act without her permission. Maybe before Trepan acted, they had no plan of attacking. They were moving away from us. But now ..."

I didn't want to finish. I couldn't.

"The plan has changed. Drastically." Rose finishes for me.

"We need to strike first," Emmett says, rubbing his knuckles.

I think of Philosopher and shake my head. Mom and Dad both catch the action.

"But for capture." Dad says.

"Their abilities are questionable but they are human all the same," Mom adds. Then she turns to me. "We'll give them a chance."

"After all, we need answers,"

Carlisle's voice rings final.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Claire

I've decided, or rather, it has already been decided. I don't have a choice. If I plan on returning home with my team and not be annihilated by Framer himself, I have no choice. I'm sure the others already feel the heavy burden of Isaac's actions and can guess what is to happen next but I have to make it official.

I have been in the tent for six hours but this is not what I have been pondering the whole time. I knew what had to be done even before I stepped inside. For six hours, I have been strategizing our attack plan. It can't be our normal one: two-man tackle; that one only worked with the required elements. One of those elements being the element of surprise; something we had lost when Isaac threw our position. I ran my hands through my hair at the thought of this._ This isn't our fight. We are never supposed to fight a vampire coven we are assigned to locate. This isn't a hit list. It's a Mark list_. I thought to myself, frustrated.

That is what makes this whole operation fast, effective and efficient. One squad is to scope out all targets in their assigned area and using the element of surprise, another squad is to clean them up. Called Lock-n-Sweep, we were supposed to lock down the upper northwest of the United States, return to home and prepare to sweep the northwest of the Canadian continent, including Alaska. Any vampires there would be our targets, not these.

Especially not the Cullen Coven. As one of the most powerful and influential coven of the vampire world, they were supposed to be swept by the more experienced hunters, Squad 46. We, Squad 73, have only been official hunters for seventeen years while Squad 73 have the experience of fifty-three years. This squad is so experienced that they have been deployed for twenty-seven years. Unlike the rest of us, they don't have to return home after every lock or sweep. Instead, they send their full reports of completed mission via messenger and by the time that messenger is returned to them, they are assigned another mission._ We'll never reach that level. At At this rate. Not if I can't clean this up quickly._

Now a completely new strategy has to be devised with only one Doyen. It usually takes up to six Doyen heads combined to make a bulletproof strategy but I have not the time or the luxury. If anyone finds out such a careless error was made on a lock, we would never hear the end of it. If we were even allowed to live. I shook my head before the dread I've been smothering down boils up my throat along with the non-existent food in my knotted stomach._ I can't think like that. I can fix this. I have to believe I can._

The sun is already gone. I have no more time to mull over this. My team needs to be ready. But it seems that even they know that. When I walk out of my tent, everyone is paired up and sparring, beads of sweat streaking every bit of exposed skin and every piece of dampened fabric sticking to them. I watch for awhile as they begin to pick up their already quick pace in my presence.

Hansel, with his double-sided war axe is battling it out with Smith who wields a four-foot medieval war hammer. It is a funny pairing as Smith uses a more delicate fighting style which causes for him to use both the hammer and the long handle as two weapons in one while Hansel fighting style is more brute and merciless as he swings the deadly axe. I've always thought it should be the other way around, not the large and muscle Smith to be graceful or the incredibly handsome Hansel so brutal.

About twenty feet away are Kohn and Isaac fighting against Nela. I've always found it fascinating to watch this two men fight because they both had the unique fight style of being able to switch from close to far range fighting. Isaac does live up to the code name Trepan as he tricks his opponent by always backing up when he shoots from his longbow. This gives off the impression that he is not a close range fighter and so his opponents feel the urge to rush him. When they do, he quickly folds his bow in half, now wielding it as a club. This tactic mentally reels people into his range and he expertly works with catching them off guard.

Kohn is the exact opposite of Isaac. Kohn fights at an uncomfortable close range with his knuckle knives that he makes opponents want to stay at a safe distance. But as our tricky Puppet Master (that is what his code name would be), that is more fatal than fighting him at close range. Kohn uses knuckle knives to keep his hands free so he can use the almost invisible wires he keeps equipped at his wrists and the creases of his elbows. Hidden by leather bands at both sites of his body, Kohn attaches the wires to the opponent at close range then weave a deadly complication of wires around the body, expertly using each finger to control ... or hurt any part he wants to.

As incredible as these two are, I can clearly see that they will never be able to beat Nela. Even as the work together to tag team her: one fighting at close range, the other at far then switching it up randomly, they had no chance. They have a better chance at beating me.

Except for the beautiful and mysterious intricate patterns carved on it, Nela's weapon is simple. An eight-foot long staff. alone, it is but a long pretty pole but in her hands, it is a majestic and deadly weapon. As I watch, she swings her staff effortlessly, blocking Isaac's club attack to her abdomen while breaking Kohn's wires at the same time. Isaac goes in to club her again but she simply slaps his wrist sharply and deflects his body as if he was a bug.

Even in pouring sweat, she is calm and calculating, making it seem as if the boys are just foolishly dancing instead of trying to effectively attack her. She doesn't seem at all interested in their movement as she rarely moves from her one spot and it takes me a second to realize she is waiting. It takes me another second to see why. The boys have adopted a tactic of switching close and far range positions. When they decide to switch, they both rush at her to create a distraction as one leaps back and the other continues to fight her. This is what she was waiting for. Isaac decided that he wanted to fire at her using arrows and so on sync, Kohn rushes in. As soon as Isaac and Kohn are both within staff range, she gracefully twirls her staff- reminding me of a helicopter- and strikes only once.

The sharp cracking sound of the staff in impact of the two men echoed through the air as they both fell to the ground. They got up instantly but I could tell they were both disoriented, trying to clear the sudden array of color from their eyes as they tried to figure out what happened. With a call, I stopped Nela from delivering what would be called the final blow in a real fight.

"All eyes, all ears!"

"Watching and listening," they replied in unison.

The stopped their matches immediately and jogged to form their line, standing military style as their weapons were hidden with their hands behind their backs. I took in their sweat and out of breath forms up close. My eyes lingered on the large purpling bruise that decorated Isaac jaw.

"Proud to see you all gearing up." I commented halfheartedly, trying to put some shine to this awful day. Not feeling it, I gave it up quickly and allowed my voice to grow heavy with seriousness. "Trust me, you'll need it. But it seems you all already know that, given your recent activities. You know what is to come next."

They all stayed quiet but I knew it felt as wrong as it did to me. Yet, they were prepared.

"We cannot leave this place. Not yet. Our number one rule as hunters has been broken. The security of her existence has been compromised. It no longer matters what individual allowed this to happen but if you want the truth then it is me. I am responsible for this incident just as much as I am responsible for your lives."

I paused and looked at Isaac, trying to rely the truth and non accusatory feelings of my next few words.

"I would take the punishment upon myself in any way, shape or form. I will never leave you to fend for yourself."

With his eyes still staring straight forward, he swallowed and nodded. I continued to address everyone as a whole.

"So like I said, it does not matter of an individual's actions anymore. It only matters of the collective one. We will move as one body. One soul. So tomorrow, as one, we will wipe out those not only aware of our presences but aware of the threat we pose. We will sweep the Cullen Clan. Full gear and equipment required. A full night's sleep is also required. We are not dealing with meager vampires but one bonded and strong in their convictions. In return, we must be strong in ours."

I took in their faces once more. This could be the very last day I see all of them so healthy and together. The last time I see them all alive.

"Take it easy the rest of the night. Shower. Do whatever you have to do to be prepared tomorrow. Let's take home a honorable feat."

They dispersed slowly, some anticipating as others dreaded the task that lay ahead for the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, hope I haven't kept anyone waiting too long. I know that this a fairly long chapter, the longest one so far (!) but I know this is one that you will enjoy what with all the action packed into it ! Please, you are always free to comment and most definitely encouraged to favorite and follow ! I would love to hear all you have to say about it; whether it's good or not so good. don't hold out on me and enjoy the chapter :D

Chapter 8: Renesmee

Everyone is geared and ready even before the sun rises to start the next day. Everyone wearing black: jeans, shirts, jackets, and boots. If i didn't know any better, I would say they were getting ready for a hardcore funeral. While I slept, or rather tried to sleep, Uncle Jazz, Dad, and Carlisle hammered out two plans. One for defense, the other for offense. They also would out a system of capture with little blood shed as possible.

When I finally did awake from my tortured slumber, I too was dressed in a black blouse, jeans and high-kneed boots. Everyone was moving to dizzyingly fast around me that there was only one constant. Leah. She silently stood beside me, always keeping an eye out to make sure I was OK. The way her dark eyebrows pulled together slightly, I knew something was on her mind but she kept silent any way. I decided not to pester her with questions. She would tell me what was on her mind when the time came.

I didn't have to wait for long, though. Dad was still going over the plan with Jazz when his attention was suddenly snapped to something outside. Within seconds, Jacob and Seth walked through the front door. My face instantly lit up at the sight of Jacob but I could tell that something was on his mind as well. The room went quiet as everyone stopped speeding around and focused on the wolves that just walked in.

"We went to talk to Sam,"Jacob said with a grim face. Then she shook his head. "He said he's sorry but he can't help."

"Why?" asked Carlisle, is face clearly confused.

"He said from the sounds of it, the hunters are no threat to the Quileute people. That they are here on business with the vampires specifically. He said he can't protect something that is not in danger."

Everyone wanted to protest but Dad's voice was the one the rang out. Everyone quieted to listen to the answer for his question.

"Will you not help us either?"

Jacob breathed out a breath before answering. I also noticed Seth face fall a little and Leah stand a little taller beside me.

"What Sam says is right. There is no threat against our people and on top of that the threat seems to be brought by humans. We can't raise our hands against the humans but we can't stay completely out of the fight. We can assure protection for Renesmee. But we will not fight unless they come for Renesmee directly. Also since the hunters are human, we will remain in our human forms."

Emmett was about to say something, probably an attack on their guts but Rose held him back with a hand so Carlisle could speak.

"We understand. Thank you Jacob. That is all we can ask for," Grandpa said sincerely.

Jacob just nodded. At that point, Leah turned to me and looked me in the eye.

"I won't be able to fight with you so consider this your first real battle. Even so, you won't be alone. Jacob, Seth and I will never be too far away."

Mom came up to me and hugged me close. When she released me, she spoke.

"Neither will your father or I. But you're going to have to be strong. I would much rather leave and have you hidden away with me but for the plan to work, we all need to be there. But again, you will never find yourself alone."

She looked up at Leah then. It looked as if she wanted to say a lot to her but instead, mom managed a small apologetic smile and nodded. Leah managed her own little smile in return.I smiled at their attempt to do more than tolerate each other. If they weren't in their current positions: Mom being a vampire and Leah being a wolf, I'm sure that they would have been friends.

Aunt Alice stood by the window looking up at the late morning sun darkened by plump, grey clouds. Since the hunters obviously weren't just human, she'd the look of frustration etched on her face for the past two days. I believe she blames herself for not being able any of the events that passed are are no doubt coming. She has succumbed to guessing around what she could see and the sudden black voids that would come out of nowhere.

"Alright, if we don't want the coming to the house, we'd better head out now," She said, her voice slightly strained.

Uncle Jazz flited over and tucked one strong arm around her narrow shoulders. Everyone made their last adjustment then moved forward towards the door. Once outside, everyone seemed to fall into place. Carlisle took lead at the front, flanked by Emmett and Jasper. Dad and Esme came next as Mom, Rose and Alice flanked them. I was fitted between Mom and Aunt Rose as the three wolves fell into place a few paces back.

"Where are we heading?" I asked suddenly.

Mom grabbed my hand and squeezed gently. The three women on either side of me answered in unison.

"To the field."

To the field that my family had played baseball in when Mom was still human. The same field they met James, Laurent, and Victoria. The same one that they along with the wolves, fought and burned Victoria's newborn vampire army in and a year later after my birth, faced off with the Volturi. That field is starting to get quite a reputation, I thought.

Without another word from anyone, we started of towards our destination in a stronghold formation of vampires and wolves. I tried to remind myself that this wasn't a death formation but a capture formation instead. That we weren't going to kill anyone. I pray that we aren't.

We've been running no more than five minutes when the soft metallic and sweet smell reaches our nose. I can see everyone physically tense as they take in the freshly made scent. Instead of follow the dozens of trails that seemed to run wildly in every direction, we follow our course straight and true, unphased.

When we finally do reach the field, she is already waiting. Doyen. There must be some kind of battle guidelines I wasn't aware of because she too wore black from head to toe. With black jeans tucked into military, shined boots, she wore a simple spaghetti strap tank top tucked into her pants. But that wasn't all. Everything she wore was black except for a large round belt buckle that displayed a silver letter H inside a circle. Surprisingly, on her left arm, she sported the same symbol as the belt buckle only this was permanent. A tattoo.

Taking in the sight of her patiently sitting form as her waist-long, fiery red hair tied into a ponytail blowing in the wind, she reminded me nothing less as someone who should be recognized as a type of gothic Greek goddess. I couldn't help but think that such a beauty should not be wasted, not be taken from this earth. To not be used for evil means. It only took me a few seconds to assess her this way until I began to assess other things. Like the fact that she wasn't on guard. Or that she was sitting ... patiently. Or that she was alone and that she didn't seem to notice our presence.

My family took this in and a look of confusion passed through them. Recovering quickly, Carlisle nodded once and everyone silently spread out evenly. The wolves stayed close to me but hidden in the trees. As we moved, Doyen seemed to flower out of her slightly bent posture. She straightened her back and lifted her head slowly before finally opening her eyes. Shocking us still, the first thing she did was smile. It was dazzling. What more, it was warm. So warm that for a second, I thought that we were just meeting an old friend we haven't seen in ages. But of course the reality of it all snapped back into place.

"Ah well. You all did a good job coming to me. It makes all my morning preparation useless."

"To make it that much more pleasant and to the point, I assume," Carlisle retorted, a little sarcasm in his voice. "Tell me, where is your team?"

Doyen's warm smile faded a little. It took me a while to notice that it wasn't really all that warm. Just sad. Like Philosopher's face back in the woods. She didn't want Trepan to kill me and Doyen, she didn't want to do this.

"Oh, they are about. They were actually sent to lure you all here. Like I said, my morning preparation is rendered useless."

"Sorry to inconvenience you," Emmett snarled.

It didn't seem to affect Doyen at all.

"No need to apologized. Actually this makes things a little better. A bit quicker," her eyes narrowed at the last sentence then seemed to widen back to normal. "Don't worry though, the others will be here shortly."

"Then shall we wait?" asked Dad with fake amusement. Or maybe it was real and his humour dark.

Doyen stood and stretched on her toes before answering.

"Wait. Attack. It is up to you. I would not mind either way."

"Are you that ... sure of your abilities that you believe that you can fight off eight experienced vampires?" Carlisle asked.

"I was taught that it is not about numbers, though I may point out that you brought more than just eight vampires and one half-bred with you," she answered. "It is more of power, force, and yes abilities. abilities that have total faith in and have no qualms in testing against eight vamps and counting."

Carlisle seemed as if he was to say something but Doyen cut him off.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I would like to tell you that I rather use this time for a quick explanation. An apology if you will hear it."

"By all means. Anything that would help us understand," Carlisle replied, abandoning what he was previously going to say.

"I want to apologize. Not for what will happen in the next hour but for every event that has forced me to lead up to this moment. it wasn't supposed to happen this way. Our original hunting grounds was up in Alaska and Western Canada. Not here. Not you."

"If what you say is true, then a moment similar to this one would have been inevitable. We have family up there," Carlisle said quickly and rather alarmed.

Growls and hisses erupted from my family's throats. It came from the fact that we weren't the only ones in danger but our friends and distant family was as well. doyen only shook her head back and forth.

"I know all about the Denali's in Alaska and no we wouldn' would be to busy dealing with the hunters that are assigned to come after you."

"You're not 'assigned' to us?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"My team was assigned to locate your definite stronghold but no, we were not the ones who were to kill you. But I will offer this much comfort to you. We they came, the hunters that would come, the event would have been quick. minimum suffering. That was the way the operation was designed. You were to live your lives oblivious until one day, you were attacked and wiped out. No doubt it would have happened and succeeded that way if it weren't for the carelessness of my leadership. That is what I'm apologizing for. The fact that I allowed the veil in front of your eyes to be shedded as you now have now been given the chance to fear."

"We do not fear you, human!" Emmett spit out passionately.

Doyen raised her hands in the air, trying to calm the vampires that have been angered by her words. She still has a shroud of calm around her even as she speak.

"Forgive me, you have misunderstood. I know very well how vampires react to the thought of vampire hunters and fear is the farthest emotion from their minds. I did not mean fear of me or the hunters but rather, the fear of your as well as your family's safety being threatened. Honestly, the fear of us is to never come into your mind as you are never to know of our existence until the very end."

"The way you speak. You sound like the Christian crusaders of the old age, that used God as an excuse to slay any and everyone that refused to believe as you say. It's sickening," Dad spat, his anger more simmered then boiled.

"I assure you, religion has nothing to do with what we do and we do not slay any to get in our way. We rather go around them. Just like your wolves, we only target vampires in the battle to protect humans from vampire infringement," Doyen responds.

She seemed to have an answer for everything. I didn't like that and also, she wasn't taking into one account that makes my family so unique. I stepped forward so she could see me.

"You seem to know much about vampires."

"I do," she answers, her voice stoic.

"Then you should know. You should be able to see that we don't harm humans. We drink from animals. It is apparent within our eye color."

She didn't say anything for a while, her face conflicted.

"I have known this even before I came here," She said slowly, cautiously.

Doyen knew we were treading on a thin line A thin that had the power to break the very foundation of her group's purpose. Even so, I knew that these words were not enough to deter her from her intentions. But maybe it would distract her long enough.

"Then why do you still pursue us?" Asked Esme, her gentle voice stressed.

"For many reasons. one, it is the order given to us and not even I have the power to change it. Two, there is no doubt you are vampires. It doesn't matter that you don't drink from humans. You could just as easily change your minds and three, you know about us."

"But that is not our fault. you can blame that on the one called Trepan," Carlisle tried to reason.

"The truth you speak but like I said, it doesn't matter. This moment would have come sooner or later. It just so happens that this little slip up on my part demands that this comes to pass sooner. And again, I am sorry for that."

"We are done listening to your apologies. If you do not change your mind then they are worthless," Jasper said coldly.

At that moment, every one of my family members sunk into a crouch and tensed for the oncoming battle. Doyen only sighed and closed her eyes.

"Very well then, as you wish,"

Carlisle started first with Emmett and Jasper a little behind him as he targeted Doyen. She didn't move but instead, the burly man that reminded me oddly of a blacksmith ripped out of the trees and charged the three vampires head on. Blacksmith (I decided to name him) was also dressed in back. On his upper body, he only wore a leather tunic which flapped pen in the wind, showing off a larger version of Doyen tattoo, tattooed on his chest. He wielded a large Hammer with a long handed and instead of crashing into the vampires (like I'm sure Emmett would have in the same situation) he gracefully swung the hammer above his head to strike.

Doyen simply side-stepped the fight. I wondered why she didn't help her comrade but I soon seen she didn't need to as Charming came out with his double side axe and instead of using it, he really did crash head on into the fight. Doyen arced around them to face us once again only this time she didn't stop. She kept walking in our direction, unsheathing her sword as she did. Dad and Esme ran forward to meet her but their charge was slowed down as a rapid fire of arrows rained down on them. I looked to the left and saw Trepan shooting arrows at a pace that would be unimaginable for a human.

Rose and Alice sped off in an attempt to stop him. As he saw them arc his way, he kept shooting as be started to back away. When they were in close range, I saw his smile turn giddy. It was a trap. His arrows stopped firing but he folded his bow and processed to use it as a club. Doyen was right. For them, numbers didn't matter. They were trained to be able to fight more than one vampire at a time. They had no trouble with it.

I turned to focus back in front of me and was astonished to see Doyen was still advancing. She had easily avoided Trepan's arrows and was able to pass Dad and Esme. Now that the arrows stopped, Dad and Esme turned to attack Doyen from behind but they weren't even afforded the chance. Dad seemed to jump in the air to attack and Esme went low but they were both attacked in the middle of their own attacks. Dad was kicked out of the air by the Philosopher's brother while Philosopher herself appeared out of nowhere and using a staff like a baseball bat, she hit Esme square in the stomach. both of my family members rolled to the ground. They jumped up quickly only to find Philosopher's brother as their opponent. He wasted no time in attacking acting as a closer fighter boxer as it took me a second to realize his weapons were knuckle knives. Seeing all six of them now, each one of them proudly bore the mark of the hunter.

Doyen's eyes were cold as ice as she continued to advance.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Personally, I thought chapter eight was my favorite but as this chapter rolled out, it easily took the gold! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as must as I enjoyed writing it especially since I stayed up so late just to finish it, knowing that I have school tomorrow! You comments and criticism is always welcomed so please enjoy :D

Chapter 9: Renesmee

It seemed impossible for anyone to stop her. What's worse is that Philosopher trailed behind her, although it doesn't seem like Doyen is going to pass us off to Philosopher like she did the rest of my family to her subordinates. No, Philosopher was there to make sure no one got in the way. She was after the wolves. Doyen was after me.

Mom pushed me back behind her but I was no longer a child that hid behind the family as if they were shields. I side stepped three times and sunk into my hunter's crouch. My mother spared me a sideways glance before she focused back on Doyen. She nodded once to let me know she understood. It was time for me to hold my own weight. Even so, I was nervous. I've never before been in a real fight. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I talked.

"You don't have to do this."

Doyen stopped, swung her sword in a quick circle before sinking into her own stance.

"Whether I do or I don't, it is of no concern of yours and it is not under your control."

'It's not under your control either, is it?" I asked analyzing her words.

"It is as I have told you once. I don't make the rules and therefore I can not break them,"

"But that is not the reason you are doing this. This is not your original mission but a rule was broken so this is how you plan to fix it. Otherwise it is _your_ life that is under a threat,"

"Not your concern," she repeated sharply. Then she added, "But don't look so nervous. It let's people know you are completely inexperienced."

At that, she lashed out at Mom with her sword in one hand and while Mom was busy dodging, she shifted the sword to the other hand and lashed out at me. Though they only sliced through the air, her strikes were beautiful and control. There is no doubt _she_ has done this before. I wasn't able to analyze her anymore though, because once she started attacking, she didn't stop.

As Mom lunged to strike, she brought her arms up to her chest and twirled out of reach, only to comeback with her sword lashing out as if it was just an extension of her arm. When she missed she barreled towards me, dividing her attacks masterfully between the two of us. And so we went on like that without a break and it wasn't just Mom and me. The few glances I was able to spare, I noticed that my family was just managing to fight off these few humans. I could see just how much we underestimated them and it took us a while to get our footing.

But not before Emmett took a deep slash across his chest from Charming's axe. Not before Alice took a sharp hook from Trepan's bow-fashioned club or Dad took a slice across his face from Philosopher's brother. Not before Mom took a thrust through her abdomen. All these injuries healed instantly; the marble skin bonding itself back together, but they still left scars. Scars on egos, prides, sanity, the order of things. Even as we fought them, I felt as if everything was a dream. The hits were real as well as the sound of ripping and repairing vampire skin but it was the most unbelievable thing ever witnessed.

But somewhere, someone grasped the reality of it. And it started with the smell of blood. My family seemed to take a pause. Blood shed was not in the plan. So it must be me. Everyone craned their necks to see if the smell was coming from me. But I wasn't hurt. Mom was ruthlessly taking all the daring hits, making sure there wasn't a scratch on me. So it must have came from their side. When they realized this, my family started to fight with more intensity. I felt as if I could read everyone of their minds as they all thought the same thing._ Yes, they aren't invincible. They can bleed. They can be killed. They are still human._ Such thoughts were so tangent in the air, I thought I could taste them. Focusing back on the fight before me, I saw my mother's clawed hand reach out. Without thinking, I threw my body weight into her, knocking her sideways as I started to deflect Doyen's unrelenting blade. I found myself screaming over all the madness.

"Yes! They are human. But that is the exact reason we decided to do things this way! We are not those that harm humans! Not at any cost!"

And just like when I was a child and wailed until I was given all the attention in the room, my voice was heard. Not only heard but listened to. My family's fighting ferocity didn't dim but I saw clawed hands turned back into fist and bared teeth close once again. Even better, my scream seemed to throw our attackers off guard. Doyen's swing even held a degree less of force behind it. They weren't aware of our plan until now and it sunk in quickly.

They came here for our lives but we didn't come here for their's. My words had reminded my family of that. As their fighting spirit shank and ours grew, I was sure of it now. They had never met a vampire clan that wasn't ready to take their lives. Never a clan to show compassion towards their opponents. But they had met one today. Doyen's eyes widened with that truth now. She stared into my eyes as she attacked, searching. She didn't have to search though. I was proud to tell her.

"We are not a coven. not a clan. We are a family. And we. Do. Not. Kill. Humans. Every life matters. Every soul."

Though I didn't raise my voice above a whisper, Doyen pushed off from me at the force of my words and stared in disbelief. Her eyes swung wildly between Mom and me. I kept my eyes even with her as I thought. This battle was drawing out too long. We need to find an end to this before I can no longer bring my family back with just words. That's when out the corner of my eye, I spotted Philosopher. She was holding the off the three wolves that had revealed themselves from the trees.

Despite his words earlier, Jacob hadn't managed to stop himself from shifting into wolf form. I heard a rip as Seth could no longer contain himself either. Only Leah was left and I could tell by her shaking form that she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer either. I needed to get her to comply to the plan that was forming in my head. I knew if I spoke out loud, it would easily be ruined. So instead, I took two seconds to pointedly stare as Leah. She caught my look immediately and the tremors in her body slowed enough to see a definite shape of her body. She was waiting.

I turned to face Doyen again who had already recovered from her earlier shock. She was watching me carefully. I couldn't chance a glance at my mother but she was close enough for me to touch. I moved my arm up slowly, making no sudden movements that would cause Doyen to attack before I got my message out. It worked as I was able to rely my plan through an ability the hunters did not know about.

To add to the theatrics, I leaned a bit of my weight onto my mother and heaved out a large breath to make it seem as if I was tired and needed to stabilize myself. What I was really doing was relying images to my mother's mind. I showed her an image of herself in her current stance, a picture of the Jacob and Seth in their wolf forms, a short clip of Leah when she managed to calm her tremors and finally Philosopher, her back to the both of us. Mom didn't move her face didn't even change except for a slight shift of her eyes in Dad's direction. She got what I was trying to tell her. I knew at this moment, she was projecting her mental shield away from her so she could allow Dad to read her thoughts. We didn't need to look at him to know he got it. She shifted her eyes back to Doyen. I could see that Doyen's eyes missed nothing of the exchange that just took place but I took comfort in the fact that she knew not what it was.

Suddenly, Doyen let out an aggravated yell as if she was tired of thinking. She rolled her shoulder and took her fighting stance. Only this time, it was me who struck first and once I started, I didn't stop. I lunged for Doyen and then stopped, creating a fake out that made her lift her arm in defense. As she raised it, I kicked up at her hand, making her let go of the sword. It flew into the air but she wasn't letting it go that easy. She reached with her other hand and caught it. Without skipping a beat, Doyen brought the sword down in a smooth and clean swipe. I barely dodge the tip of the blade but didn't stop. I lunged, this time for real, tackling her in the side. She stumbled back and we fell together. Even as we rolled in the grass; even as she painfully brought her elbow down on my shoulder repeatedly, I didn't let her go. After all, I was just a decoy.

Mom and the wolves wasted no time I afforded them. While I occupied Doyen, Jacob and Seth started barking and snarling at Philosopher. A little bewildered at their sudden boldness, she stepped back a few feet. It wasn't much but it was a wider berth between her and Doyen. As I pinned doyen to the ground, Leah joined in with the guys in pushing the hunter back. Mom took this chance to sneak up from behind and throw her arms around her:one arm pinning down her thrashing arms, the other covering her mouth and nose. Leah then ran up, quickly taking the twine that all my family members decided to carry from my mother's pocket and proceeded to wrap the long rope around her body and then her hands which they held behind her back. For extra security, Leah picked up a long scrap of a shirt(no doubt shredded when either Jacob or Seth phased) and tied it around Philosopher's mouth to gag her. When they were sure she was secured, Mom used her strength to toss the wiggling hunter over her shoulder and the five of them disappeared into the trees.

I was so filled with relief that they got away that my grip on the woman underneath me loosed only a bit but it was enough for her to yank free of me. She staggered up and looked in the direction Mom and the wolves just vacated only a few moments before. It took her a moment to realize what happened. She turned slowly and looked down at me.

"Where are they taking her?" Her voice was low and hoarse from the fury that I could clearly see rocking her body.

With her towering over me with a face full of pure hatred and violence, I was truly terrified.

"I-I th-ey won't h-hurt her," I managed to stammer out.

This only infuriated her more. I willed my body to move but it was no use. There was only one thing worse than being terrified and that was my body being petrified.

"You insolent little bitch! I'll rip your half vamp heart out right here in this field if you don't -" I cut her off as my brain was some how able to stutter out a threat that would stop her from killing me this very second.

"We won't hurt her if you don't hurt us." I said revising my earlier statement.

Somehow I managed to say the words clearly and with an edge.

It doesn't matter how I did it because it worked. She stopped her slow advance on me as she searched my eyes to see if the threat rang true. As she searched my eyes, I could not help but see the obvious pain and hurt in hers. It didn't matter if my threat was true or not. She would not attack until she knew her subordinate, no her friend, was safe. Behind me, I faintly heard my father's voice call for everyone to fall back. I got up slowly, cautiously watching Doyen but there was no need. She didn't move a muscle. My family flashed past us and disappeared through the trees. Only my father stayed as he put his back towards mine to guard against the oncoming opponents.

"Ness, what are you doing? We need to get out of here," He whispered furiously.

But I barely heard him. I was sucked into two giant pools of liquid ivy brimming with pain. Without thinking, I reached out to her, wanting to comfort her even though I was the cause. She blinked once and recoiled from my outstretched hand. Still liquid pools of hurt, she looked passed me to her comrades that seemed to slow as they caught sight of her face. She shook her head once then turned back to me.

"Leave in the next two seconds or your head is mine," Her voice was hard as granite but she still couldn't get her eyes under her control.

I didn't want to leave but at the warning, Dad swiftly tucked his arm around me and dashed for the trees. We were still in range enough for me to hear the single, tearless sob that racked her body.

Back at the house, everyone was gathered in a semicircle around the chair they had set Philosopher in. Even though she was still tied, gagged and being stared at like a zoo animal, she sat with her back rigid and her head held high. As soon as we entered the house and I was released, Dad walked over to Carlisle who had started the questioning. Carlisle squatted on his haunches so he could look our hostage square in the eye.

"So you go by Philosopher?"

She didn't answer him but stared at a creamy white wall just above his head.

"Would you like to tell us about yourself?"

She continued to stare.

"I guess you're not going to tell us who sent you and why?"

She didn't even budge. Carlisle got up and walked away. As he did, a loose group formed around him.

"You can already see that she isn't going to talk. Her secrets are too well kept," He murmured.

"She might need a little motivation," Emmett suggested as he cracked his knuckles.

"I promised Doyen that we will not hurt her," I spoke up sharply, a little anger seeping into my voice.

Every head turned in my direction, even Philosopher's . The way she looked at me was odd. No, more like familiar. I walked over to her and placed my hand lightly on her knee. Her body involuntarily jerked then relaxed as I showed her my last image of Doyen and replayed the heart wrenching sob. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and crinkle at the edges when her vision turned back to normal. I moved my hand to take the cloth from her mouth but someone laid their hand on me. I shook it off instantly.

"She wants to say something. Let her speak,"

I took away the cloth and Philosopher moved her jaw to take the soreness out of it.

"Thank you for that and as for your little ... show, Doyen can be very sentimental and compassionate. Do not let her hard shell fool you, though it is quite easy to believe. She is a terribly great actress." Philosopher voice was respectable and calm.

"Who are you and why are you trying to kill us," Aunt Rose asked from behind me.

"I will not tolerate being questioned like a common criminal nor tied down as such. Now would you be kind enough to untie me?"

"Why should we? So you can attack and try to run away?" Rose fired back, hotly.

Philosopher just laughed, her voice sincere with amusement.

"Do you not think I can't break this twine myself? Better yet, do you really believe I would allow you to capture me so easily?"

"You're claiming you let us capture you?" Aunt Alice asked out of pure curiosity.

"I am as old as some of you in here. Even older than others. My skills and experience does more than just double yours and I can assure you that if you wanted to capture me _against_ my will, not only would you have a slim chance in succeeding but a few of you might even be missing a limb or two." She paused to allow her words to sink in before continuing with a polite smile.

"Now you have two options. Let me loose or I'll let myself loose. I promise I didn't go through all the trouble to not only be separated from my team and therefore safety but be handled like a sack of potatoes just for the fun of it. I come bringing knowledge that you so desperately need and along with it, protection ... from the vampire hunters."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Claire

Unbelievable. This can not be happening yet I know it is because the half-breed vampire's words are still ringing in my ears.

_We won't hurt her if you don't hurt us._

I try to fill the hollow void that has eroded its way into my chest with anger but it quickly dissipates, replaced by a daunting sadness I've never thought was possible for just one body frame to carry. And then I laugh because I realize it is not my body experiencing this dead dread and sorrow but instead, my soul. My souls. Each one of my souls, all fifty-three of them, are crying out because I am not the only one that has connected with Nela.

I am not the only one that considers Nela more than just a friend. Not the only one that sees Nela as a mentor. A guide. A cool breeze on the hottest of days. An older sister.

I've always guessed at how much the girl means to me, always wondered what I would do without her but it wasn't until she was gone that I finally know.

I'll crash and burn without her. Every soul I hold within my body will die a slow and tortured death, while my body withered in the unrelenting pain. I realize now that Nela has always been my rock. The one that has grounded me to reality and told me with complete confidence that I could surpass every hurdle that was thrown my way. She was my second in command. The one I turned to when I didn't know what else to do.

And now she is dead. At least that is what it feels like. At least that is what she might as well be in the hands of _them._

I sneered at the word as i thought of the vile creatures that had the audacity to kidnap my best friend. The anger welded up to hot within me that I thought my skin would melt right off. Instead, I succumbed in misery once again as I thought of the reason she was kidnapped.

Me. I'm the reason. Because I was too weak to protect her. Because I hesitated for just a second. Because I allowed the half-breed to consume my I allowed my hatred and fury to get the best of me so much that I was incapable of protecting my team.

My heart and souls wallowed again as I knew that that was not the only thing I was incapable of. I wasn't able to protect my team because I wasn't fit to be Doyen. I knew this the moment I was accepted into the Omega Hunter Organization and again during the tests every hunter had to take in order to determine who is eligible for the Doyen position. I know someone switched out my scores with Nela's. That is the only explanation. There's no way that she would have failed and I had passed. The thought of it had been completely ridiculous to me and I thought it was a joke. I found out how much it wasn't a joke when I was assigned leader and my superiors actually supported it.

So now, because an incoherent idiot was put in a position she neither wanted nor equipped for, her team was slowly starting to fall apart._ And I had missed all the signs of it_. I thought falling into an even deeper misery._ And Nela is going to pay for it_.

For the entire weary walk back to camp, my feelings changed just like that. One moment I was angry, the next I was wallowing, then chastising myself then angry all over again. In the back of my head I knew I looked crazy but it couldn't be helped. I am an idiot. An unfit leader and it is costing the lives of my team.

"Doyen,"

Smith's strong voice stopped me up short.

At the sound of the word, all the anger and hatred reared up within me and I felt my body rock with the intensity of it. I turned quickly and as soon as i looked up into the broad man's face, all of it rolled away. Because even though I have come to hate the word, I knew that it still meant something I could not deny.

I was still in charge but that didn't matter. What did matter was that I still had four other lives under my protection. Four other lives that were still here with me. And as I looked from face to face, I realized that these four lives still believed in my. They weren't rebuking me or trying to overthrow me. No, they were trailing behind me, silently watching me succumb to emotions. Right now, their faces told me that they were feeling the same sorrow over our kidnapped comrade. The souls they each carried within them were crying as well yet they were waiting. Waiting for me to pull myself together and lead them like I was supposed to. There was no calm and inviting air that usually surrounded this merry bunch of men.

Instead, the air around them was deadly. Murderous. In front of me stood four warriors ready to carry out the next order. Yet here I was, mourning a life that is not yet lost.

_We won't hurt her if you don't hurt us._

I could not afford to unravel like this. Not now, not ever. So I closed my eyes and took three deep, calming breaths. When I opened them, I was all game.

"We won't hurt her if you don't hurt us", I repeated to them. "She is not dead yet which means that this is far from over."

The four men shifted where they stood. They obviously were thinking the same thing so I waited patiently until one of them spoke up.

"Guideline 32. When one hunter is down, keep going. Leave them,"

Kohn's voice was strained as he recited a rule that was incorporated in our heads back during our time at Hunter's Academy. I knew where his mind frame was. Nela was his sister. Even though they pestered each other on nearly a daily basis, there was no doubt that they loved each other. But he was conflicted because he was a hunter. And a damn fine one at that. I knew that if I gave the order, he would leave her.

I laughed and it was cold and hard.

"Kohn, let me assure you, if I was any other person, any other Doyen, that would be the exact thing we would do. But there is a reason why all five of us work so well together. In many different ways, we are the same." I paused and looked at Issac full on before continuing. "We are natural delinquents. it can't be helped. We were born to break the rules. Remember this when I am flogged by Framer: I will never leave a comrade behind. Fuck everyone else that thinks otherwise. We only have each other out here."

All four men, even the entire forest seemed to release the breath they had been holding. They knew from experience how cruel I can be. I guess they just didn't know how far I could go. They were relieved to find that my cruelty does, in fact, have at least one boundary.

"But I must say, this makes things a lot harder on us. We won't be able to attack without the fear of them harming Nela," I spoke to make sure they understood that the vampires had an upper hand.

"Don't you know?" asked Isaac, his face shadowed with a cruelty that almost matched mine. "It only gets worse before it gets better."

"We just need to play our poorly dealt hand carefully," Hansel added.

In that instant, I knew all four were game. Isaac had unofficially declared war but the vampires have accepted by taking Nela. There's no way we are going down without a fight.

At that moment, an unnaturally strong wind blew between the five of us. I could hear the trees whine in their effort to stay up straight under the unexpected stress. The trees didn't know what was going on but I did.

My arms had reflexively went up to protect my face but I fought to put them down in the heavy wind. Through slitted eyes, I saw the four men to do the same. They knew what was happening. The spirits that have been sleeping in the woods have been awakened by our determination and by they way they were making the wind spin in a miniature tornado around us, it seems like they like it. I laughed in pure bliss as I felt them caress us with their warm, feather-like bodies.

In a way, it struck me odd that this was happening. I mean, it wasn't odd for spirits to be attracted to us, it was just odd that there seemed to be more than one attracted to each of us. Usually, they only appeared to one of us and only when we were completely alone but it seems the spirits were picking which one of us each of them liked.

A cold chill ran down my spine. It seems as if it only took a few minutes for each spirit to choose it's host. I closed my eyes and waited. I didn't have to wait long as i felt the spirit slip into my body through a small, feather-shaped birthmark just below my ear.

I shivered as it rolled within my body, trying to settle. When it finally did, the color behind my eyelids slowly started to change from red to a dark and earthy green. Already I could tell that this particular spirit had lived as one with the earth during it's human life. It only took a few seconds for his silvery-ghost body to take form.

He wore a simple arrangement of leaves held together by a thick braid of leather around his waist. Tall, broad backed and muscled all over, the only other clothing he wore was a headdress made of feathers, beads, and animal leather. He bore ancient tribal tattoos across his bare chest, arms, neck and legs. Like every spirit that has contacted me, I observed him closely and was awed. What struck me more than his strong and overbearing presence was his face. With a sharp nose and dark eyes, the Chief's face was etched with experience, knowledge, wisdom, strength and above all kindness. With a walk that was humble but powerful at the same time, he came forward until he stood but three feet in front of me. Still awed by this incredible enigma, I forced myself to talk. It was crucial for my kind to greet the spirits that are compatible with our own soul.

"I am Claire Blant. Claire Blant of the Dark Kin." I introduced as I bowed in respect.

'What occupation do you hold, Claire Blant of the Dark Kin?" he asked in a low rumbling voice that reminded me of an earthquake.

I Frowned before answering. This is not the way it usually went. Usually a spirit introduces itself back to me. But something told me he was not like the other souls.

"I am a Hunter. I hunt vampires."

"How do you go about this?"

The fact that he was asking me questions confused me but I answered him anyway.

"I fight with instruments that penetrates the vampires skin."

"Even if their were such a weapon, how are you able to use it against them? They have any arsenal abilities keeps them safe."

I smiled.

"I assure you, so do we. That is why we take in souls that are compatible with our own. Those such as you, gives us the advantages we need to ... level the playing field."

He thought of this before replying.

"Why?"

"Why? Because they are but a menace to humanity. They prey on those that have no way of protecting themselves."

"And let me guess, you believe are protecting the defenseless? That your cause is noble and necessary?"

His voice wasn't patronizing by kind. Still, I didn't answer him, confusion showing clearly on my face. Was he trying to tell me something. That what I was doing was wrong? That my entire belief system is wrong? If so, then how in the hell are our souls compatible. Before I could say anything, he sighed and put a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Then I must be a guide," he said so silently that I must have misheard him.

Before I could think anymore of it, he spoke louder, his voice filled with the strength and power of a chief.

"Claire Blant of the Dark Kin and Vampire Hunters, I am Ephraim Black, former Quileute leader and Alpha. On this day, I proudly declare myself another part of your overall soul. Bound to you forever, I shall aid in any task and challenge as if it were my own."

Placing my hand on his chest where his heart should lay, I spoke the final words that would complete the ceremony of our union.

"Ephraim Black, I accept you."

There was a flash and I opened my eyes, the ceremony completed. I could feel the Chief settle, for the final time, within my chest and heart. His voice also blended with the one that is my subconscious. I had just acquired my fifty-fourth soul.

As I opened my eyes and senses to the outside world, I heard the four men in front of me complete their own ceremonies.

"Susannah Black, I accept you," sighed Isaac.

"Joseph Black, I accept you," breathed Kohn.

"Quil Ateara II, I accept you," boomed Smith.

"Levi Uley, I accept you," whispered Hansel.

A/N: Susannah is Ephraim's younger sister and Joseph is his father. Hope you love this chapter like I do! Comment, follow, favorite, whatever ... just read and love !


	11. Chapter 11

A/N ;I stand corrected. This is the longest chapter so far. I was going to split it in two but decided i wasn't going to do that to you guys. You've waited so long after all. I am sorry again for making you wait, it's only been a week but I feel like that is still to long. But I will try to post a chapter a week in the least. Enjoy! also, I'm thinking of doing a spin-off story from 'And So The Hunters Spring' (how you do a spin-off story on a fanfic, I have no idea) so look out for that one. I believe it might be a romance so definitely check it out if you're interested !

Chapter 11: Renesmee

Everyone was quiet after the kidnapped hunter spoke. We were trying to make sense of what she had just told us. Provide knowledge? And protection? For the vampire hunters? isn't she a vampire hunter? Why is trying to protect us from her? What the hell does any of this mean?

"None of this making sense!" Mom said exasperated.

It was silent for so long in the room that everyone seemed to flinch at the sound that didn't come from inside their own heads.

"It does if she is a double agent?"

"But a double agent of what?"

"Maybe an opposing force trying to stop the hunters?"

"So she is trying to bring it down from the inside?"

Philosopher tried to speak to answer their questions but everyone was too busy talking as if she wasn't there that it seemed that they really did forget her presence. So instead, she sat quietly as I went to go undo the twine. As I knelt behind her, I smiled at the already snapped twine as if all she did was pull her wrist apart and the binding relented easily. Everyone was so busy trying to solve the puzzle she clearly had the answer to that I know no one heard her break free.

I touched her hand, showing her the image of her freed hands and my warm feeling of her being able to do what she had said. She gave me her eye-crinkling smile again as she brought her hands from around her back and silently removed the rest of the binding from her body. she stood and stretched to work out the kinks that being tied down gave her. As she did, the chatter died down and everyone turned to her and watched her cautiously.

Not bothered at all by the wary eyes but cautious as to not make any alarming movements, she slowly walked over to white couch in the living room and sat down. She settled herself in so comfortably that it seemed as if we were just hosting a new friend. She smiled at me again and waved me over. I moved and quickly sat beside her. I felt so safe with her as it really did feel as if she was a friend instead of a vampire hunter. I turned to my gaping family as they observed how friendly I was being with her.

"She followed through with her word," I said to them, " she has been free for the longest time and only pretended to be tied. And even though she was free, she did not run and as I sit with her, she does not attack."

"How do you know she is not waiting for the right time to strike? The moment in which all our defenses are down?" Leah asked.

Her voice was strong but their was a twinkle in her eyes that contradicted what she was implying. I knew she sensed that this particular person was not a threat. Leah just needed me to say it because their was a better chance at everyone listening to me than her. I made a mental note to talk to everyone about how they treat Leah from now on. I turned to look into Philosopher's eyes as I spoke.

"She can be trusted."

Mom flashed to a seat right across from us. She looked at me for a second, searching my face. I don't know if she found what she was looking for as she turned to address Philosopher.

"I do apologize for our earlier rudeness. We don't usually treat guest in such a manner and for here on out, you will be treated as you should. A guest,"

" It is quite alright. I knew there would be a bit of a strain what with the unusual situation we all have found ourselves in." Philosopher replied back.

"You mean the situation you lead us in," Emmett sneered.

"Emmett!" Esme snapped.

She then took a seat next to Mom and addressed Philosopher.

"Bella is right. We have all been acting out of character as of late and I do apologize. Allow us to begin mending it by formally Introducing ourselves. I am Esme Cullen. A sort of mother for this unruly bunch."

Complying to Esme's passive aggressive order, everyone went around the room introducing themselves and telling of what place they hold within the family. Even the three wolves introduced themselves. When my family was all done, Nela did the same.

"Wishing this was a better day to meet on with less hectic events happening, I am Nela Roman a former vampire hunter."

"Why are you no longer a hunter?" Carlisle asked.

"Because hunting vampires was never my true cause for existing. Once I found out why I exist as well as the true history behind the Omega Hunter Organization, I reconnected with my true roots."

"What are your true roots?" asked Alice.

"And what is the true history of the hunters?' Dad added.

"Well it is a long story that will answer most of your questions." She took a breath and then added at the end, "It would be best told with as little interruption as possible."

Her hint was understood by everyone as the settled in to listen. When she saw everyone was ready, she began.

"The Omega Hunter Organization, better known as the OHA- the word Organization replaced with Association because it sounds better- trains humans in agility, strength, wits, martial arts and old weaponry to prepare for the relentless battle of Hunters vs. Vampires. The person in charge of wiping out the entire vampire population is a man called Framer and he is revered as the savior of humanity. It was his plan of training humans, his plan of giving them weapons of the Old World, his plan cleaning the world of the 'bloodsucking pest'.

"He was been able to conjure up hundreds of thousands of hunters yet no one has truly met him. It is a tradition that every human found suitable to be a hunter should be approved by him after a face to face meeting yet the person that each one of us has met ... is not Framer. No, the person we have met is a hunter like us but since we do not age, everyone believes he is the First Hunter. This man may very well be the First hunter but he is not Framer. Framer is someone else entirely but his identity is kept a secret.

"There is a very simple racking system in OHA. Individual hunters, called soldiers are at the bottom. Next are Shepherds that lead internal teams of OHA. Doyens lead small, external teams as Chiefs, sometimes known as Alphas lead slightly larger teams. Captain also known as Omegas is the highest rank acquired by a hunter. It is said that these Captains are the privileged ones that not only lead large platoons of hunters but are the only ones that meet the real Framer. And it is by these Captains that his real identity is protected. Any hunter that speaks out against Framer is flogged by the fake Framer and is killed either by the Captains or Framer himself.

"The story told to hunters was that on the day the moon rebirth itself, an angel came down from the heavens and appealed to a young sheep herder. It happened that this Shepherd was a widow who was crying and screaming into the night, begging that his wife in children be given back to him. A lone angel had heard him and came down to hear his worries.

_My wife and two sons have been taken from me._ He said to the angel._ The doctors can not tell me what causes their death for they know not. I am told by a palm reader that they were taken by a being pale in skin and drinks of human blood but I fear the old hag is loon for what she describes is a vampyre. A being that only lives in night stories._

The angel listens to his heartfelt story and upon hearing of the palm reader's explanation. Her eyes widened in horror.

_Nay boy, the woman is not loon but wise. There is a deadly being such as she describes that walks the earth. They are so unnatural and unholy that they must survive on the vital liquid of the living. Believe in such being and always beware._

_But what am I to do?_ The shepherd pleads._ I am sentenced to a life of loneliness and misery as well as defenseless. If such a being comes back, there is no way I will be able to fight them off._

The angel thought for a while until an idea struck her.

_Dear shepherd, stay here as I go to speak with Father of your troubles._

The angel disappears for only the shortest of minutes before coming back, her face lit with happiness.

_Dry your tears, my boy. Hope is never far away._

_What news have you brought me?_ The man asks eagerly after seeing the angel's expression.

_I have not only brought you news but solutions to both of your problems. You see, I have talked to Father, discussed a plan that may very well help._

_Please, I am listening._

The angel handed the shepherd a feather.

_I don't understand. What am I to do with a feather?_

_This is no ordinary feather. A feather plucked from a heavenly bird, it will provide a connection between you and the spirit realm. Not only will you be able to see your family once more, but if they are compatible with your soul, you may be able to carry them within you and draw strength from them._

At hearing this the man as ecstatic. He danced and thanked the angel and Father for giving him such a wonderful gift. The angel watched him for a while before interrupting him.

_But it comes naught without a price._

_I'll pay the price. I'll pay it double times over._

The angel laughed.

_I'm sure you will. But must listen. What I tell you next is important. Upon accepting this feather, you will be given extra abilities. Your speed and strength will increase exceptionally and you will no longer age. With this, you are bound to act as a protector of humanity._

_A protector?_

_Yes, a protector against the supernatural. You are bound to fight any and all demonic creatures you come in contact with. Also, your future children will bear this cross as well. You must teach them their duty so they are to carry it out._

_That does not sound so bad. I will have the ability to protect others men' families from suffering as I have done._

_True but this job is quite a large one and it you may find it to be a burden somedays._

_I will shoulder it without fail_. The shepherd declared. The angel laughed again.

_Then the feather and all it's properties are yours and your future generations. Use it wisely._

_Thank you sweet angel. I take heed to your warnings and I will do as i have been instructed._

The shepherd waved good bye to the angel as she flew back up into the heavens. When she was gone, the feather started to glow. At first it was a light as softer than the moon but it got brighter and brighter until the shepherd had to shield his eyes. When he opened them again, the ghostly forms of his family floated only a few inches away from him.

Unable to express his gratitude in words, he ran to them with arms outstretched. Instead of being able to gather them up into his arms he passed right through them. Confused, he turned around.

_My love? My boys? What is the matter?_

They turned and faced him. The man's wife spoke first.

_My dearest, we have heard your conversation with the angel._

_Yes, yes. And she said I could have you back._

The eldest son shook his head.

_Only if we are compatible_. he said.

_And we are not? None of us?_ The shepherd asked in disbelief.

_No, none of us_. His younger son answered.

_Do not jest. She said I am to have you three back._

_She said you may have us back. It was not definite_. the older corrected

Suddenly the man grew angry.

_This is not true! This was not the deal!_

_It was and it can not be undone_. the youngest replied.

The shepherd's two sons disappeared leaving only his wife.

_My love, this can not be true_! He pleaded.

_You have accepted the feather and so it is your fate. You are to walk the earth for the rest of your existence battling the evils of the night._

Giving up, he asked only one question more.

_Will I, at the least, be able to see you in the afterlife?_

_Since you will now lead a life similar to those you hunt, that is not a question I have the answer to._

With that, she left her husband to sweep the rest of the night.

"Having no other choice, the shepherd got up and fulfilled the duties he had agreed to. Though he fathered many children, he rarely took any joy in his new life style. His only joy came from killing those that preyed on humans."

"Let me guess, this human claims to be Framer," Jacob mumbled.

Everyone gave him a sharp look but took this opportunity to ask their questions.

"Then who is Framer really?

"How did the hunters really acquire their abilities?"

Nela just held up her hand for silence. When everyone quieted, her voice lowered again to continue the story.

"Yes, the Shepherd in the story discarded his name and went by Framer but of course none of this is true. It is just a story that is told to the new hunters in an attempt to explain their natural abilities."

Heads perked and eyebrows furrowed at the word 'natural' but no one interrupted.

"In truth all the abilities afforded to hunters are natural." She turned and address the wolves with a smile.

"Our abilities were not given to us by an angel but instead acquired in a story similar to the wolves. In fact, we are extremely similar to the wolves and all shapeshifters alike. We are not shapeshifters though. We are spirit warriors. Warriors that go by the name Darkin."

"Darkins, huh?" Jacob said.

"When that is just the slang term for my people. The really term is Dark Kin."

"What's the difference?" asked Emmett.

"There is none in the term except for a missing k and space but it is like calling the wolves, werewolves. They are to completely different things. The slang term has a bad and completely untrue connotation attached to it that you see once you listen to the real story of our existence."

Before she started again, Dad flashed out of the room and came back just as quickly with a glass of water.

"Your throat was drying out," he offered as an explanation.

Nela smiled warmly as she took the glass.

"Thank you. It has really been a decade or two since I've talked this much."

"No problem. Would you mind if I took the seat next to you?"

"Not at all," she replied.

When Dad sat down, it really didn't look like she minded at all. I wanted to ask if she has been around any vampires, I mean, living vampires but I held my tongue so she could tell us the real story of how her kind came to be.

"Ah, now where was I ? Oh right, the true story of the Dark Kin heritage," Her voice lowered again in preparation to tell the story yet this time, it was different.

There was a sparkle in her eyes as well as a great pride that made me feel like we were all just children, listening to an elder speak of a great past. It dawned on me that, if what she said about her age is really true, she very well be an actual elder. he certainly acted as one what with her unending patience, seemingly hidden wisdom and her unique crinkled-eyed smile.

"Countless millennias ago, there was a collective community of people ranging from every dialect to every skin color. This community was quite a confusing one and on the surface, it should have never been able to survive. Many say it came to be by the joining of various nomadic groups while others believe they were survivors of forgotten tribes that found each other and stayed together in order to live.

"Honestly, it didn't matter since it all came to the same conclusion: these people could not understand each other. But like I said, this is only what it seemed to be on the surface; like an outsider looking in. Only those that were apart of the community or the descendants of the people know why so many diverse cultures were able to not only coexist but to see each other as brothers and sisters. Turns out, they had one thing in common: every one of them were Spirit Warriors.

"Warriors that were able to allow their souls leave their bodies for unlimited amounts of time. They couldn't physically touch their foes but they could influence the elements, animals, and resting spirits around them. Even with this knowledge though, more questions arose of how this community came to be. The most common and accepted explanation was, separated in their own tribes and groups, their enemies found the warriors' weakness. Once the soul was released, a warrior's body was rendered defenseless. It was said that their enemies killed so many of their people in this weakened state that the surviving Spirit Warriors had no choice but to run and somewhere along the way, they found those similar to themselves.

"After finding what they called 'Spirit Brothers', this rag tag community lived happily together. They seldomly fought amongst themselves and even created a spoken system they all understood. Soon, one tribe's children started to marry children from another, thus entwining them together even further. They lived like this for decades, blissful in each others company until a new being appeared to them. This being was pale with cold skin that sparkled in the sun and eyes redder than wild berries. The people were very wary of this newcomer but not because of their appearance. Being different from ordinary humans, these people felt a difference within the being. Some interpret the difference as the evil malice the cold one carried while others believe that it was the lack of a soul they felt.

"Even though they had an eerie feeling, they brushed it off as them being isolated from the rest of the world; restricted to their own community. they looked around at themselves and sad, 'He is different. But look at us. We are different from most as well. Let him come.' And with that, they invited this new being into their community. They introduced him to their children, taught him their ways and told him countless of battles of the Spirit Warriors. They treated him as if he was but a long lost brother returned to them but this being did not think so.

"A newborn vampire, this being was taught that he was above all others and since he was so, he could not trust anyone for they would tell him otherwise. He viewed humans as nothing but food and to him, the Spirit Warriors were no different. One day, the community was happier than any other and then the next, its foundation was crumpling in turmoil and pain. Releasing their souls from their bodies, the Spirit warriors used the elements and fierce animals such as wolves, bears, raging caribou and moose as well as crocodiles; they were able to fiend of the cold being.

"The Spirit Warriors had fought as hard as they could,yet it was not enough. More than two-thirds of their community was destroyed along with most of the lives lost. Many of the warriors barely had bodies to return to. Taking in all the carnage, these peaceful people were moved beyond fury and rage. They wanted vengeance. They wanted to kill the one that would cause such unremorseful destruction. Most of all, they wanted to make sure that it would happen again to them or anyone because this community was originally made of a large diversity of people and cultures, there were those that thought differently. They had come to come to a multi moraled crossroad.

"What did they do?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"They argued,"Nela answered simply with a shrug. "There were so many different ideas on what their next step was going to be there was no possible way they could move one together. When trying to satisfy one group of people, three others were offended. They had finally noticed what others had noticed from the beginning. They were different. They didn't, couldn't belong together. They were no longer a whole but instead, strangers trying and failing to understand each other.

"One group wanted the total destruction of the cold ones, while another only wanted to kill those that hurt humans. Others had their own ideas of trailing and then deciding who was innocent and who was not. They argued their points to each other only to be shot down by others. After fussing and yelling at each other for what seemed like hours, one man spoke out above the rest.

_Enough! This is futile. Everyone has their own want. No one is willing to give. I say we stop this! Stop this and go our own ways. Fulfill our own will._

_But that would mean for us to split_. Another man spoke up._ Our families, our blood are intertwined. To split would mean to split the families. Brothers from brothers. Sisters from sisters. Wives from husbands. Parents from children. Are we expected to survive such heart break?_

And yet another spoke up, agreeing that this fight was futile.

_We will not force anyone to do anything. It is their choice. If a wife chooses to leave her husband or a child to leave its parents, then so be it. Honor the choice and be done with it._

"There was an argument about this too but many started to see the reason within it. Before that day was over, the once happy community had split. Leaving the hopes and happiness of those now dead, they separated into their groups to start a new life with their own sense of justice in tow.

"On their journeys, their pleas of justice and mournful cries of the dead were heard by those the warriors have only ever encountered in the Spirit Realm. Before they knew it, the Spirit Warriors transformed into different races. Or rather, two. The first race is known as the Shifters. It is said that those tribes that became Shifters were the tribes acted like beast and so they were given beast are warriors that have combined with the bodies, minds, and souls of animals such as wolves, bears, tigers, lions and many other beings of the Animal Kingdom. They were given the ability to shift from human to man as well as a certain body that was conditioned to fight the cold ones.

"The second race born from the Spirit Hunters are originally known as the Light Kin. These were the tribes were bent on protecting instead of simply killing. Like the Shifters, they wanted to protect the humans but the Light Kin went a step further by wanting to protect the cold ones as well. So instead of binding themselves to beast, they absorbed past souls that believed in their version of justices. but when the Shifters heard of the characteristics of the Light Kin and the mercy they gave the cold ones, they changed their former brothers' name to Dark Kin.

"The Shifters did this because they viewed them as the human version of vampires. The Shifters view of the Light Kin was once summed up in a letter to a far away Shifter family. It read:

_Brothers of the Sea,_

_I fear the brothers we split with long ago have fallen. They are as vain as those we protect our people from._

_Like the cold and heartless ones who consume the blood of the defenseless, our brothers consume souls. And just like our enemies that draw power from the stolen blood, they draw power from the souls and use them. Use them to reach an unnatural speed. An unnatural strength and mind power. They also use the souls to stop the process of time on their bodies; the only thing they lack of their charges is the sparkly skin!_

_What is worse is that they think they are saints as the befriend the treacherous beings, protecting them from the death they Kin! If anything, we are the Light Kin. Our brothers are better suited for the Dark Kin._

_ Even so, their fight is futile. The fate of the cold ones is unshakable and I fear that our brothers have entwined their fates with the damned. The soulless and the soulful; the pair will meet their match. Death is their only future._

"Though many did not feel as strongly as the Shifter that wrote the letter, they agreed that the similarities between the Light Kin and the vampires were too much to miss. And so the name, my people's name was forever changed to Dark Kin."

Nela leaned forward and grabbed the glass for a sip of water, thus ending her story.

And boy, what an incredible one it was! To think there were others that cared about the fate of the vampires.

"So basically, there is a supernatural race out there whose sole purpose is too..." started Dad.

"Keep the balance between humans and vampires." Nela finished without skipping a beat.

"Like a supernatural police force," Seth said with a wide, kooky smile.

Nela answered with a nod and a wide smile of her own.

"Soooo, we are ..." Jacob asked, pointing back and forth between him and Nela.

"Yes, Spirit Brother," she answered. "We are related. There was a time when my ancestors and yours mingled freely. Well to be precise, your ancestors are my ancestors."

"How come we have never heard of our other 'brothers' before?" Leah asked.

"I'm sure your councils know of them but I believe that since they have not come into contact with a Dark kin in a few decades that they found the other half of your heritage of lesser importance. Ask them, I'm sure if you ask them, they would tell you."

"Are there really other shifters?" Jacob asked.

"Countless. We are even in touch with many of them."

"So if your original purpose was to protect vampires and humans alike, how did it come to be that your kind in hunting us?" Carlisle asked.

I could see he was enthralled by the new knowledge and legends and he wanted to hear more. But the story he was asking for next seemed to upset Nela greatly. The anger that flared and burned in her eyes at the moment seemed so out of place on her kind and wise face.

"That is an entirely different story. One of true treachery and evilness. And to think it all started with one cowardly and selfish human. Framer."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Claire

"No. None of this can be true" I whispered.

_Yet it is, daughter._ Ephraim's words tumbled through my head, low and slow like tumbleweeds._ It is the true of your people. Our people. Who you really are and how you came to be._

I shook my head in defiance, as if I could shake his voice as well as the story he told me out threw my ears.

"A rag tag community? Spirit brothers? Related to the shifters? Protection of the bloodsuckers? Impossible. It is like the exact opposite of what we have all been taught!"

The chief didn't speak for a while. It was as if he was thinking. Which makes this entire ordeal even more unbelievable. Souls that have combined with mine are not supposed to have their own separate thoughts. We are one. My thoughts are theirs as theirs are mine. I must have done the ceremony wrong. He must be taking up residence within my body without being attached to me.

I failed around within my mind, searching. But it was no use. I can feel him. As well as I know that my own heart is beating, I know he and I are one. I can almost taste the tangible thread that delicately binds us together. But how can this be so? It is like he has purposely built a wall around his mind in which I can not penetrate. And I know he feels me searching because every time I come to a mental crack, a small crevice in his defenses, the wall draws around him tighter. This has never happened before. at least as far as I know.

When he finally speaks again, his voice is low like an intoxicating woodsy smoke that succeeds in weakening my attacks on his defenses.

_I know not what your Framer has taught you but my father and his father and his father's father has passed down this story for generation's. Sometimes I think the legend is older than time itself. Yet I believe in it wholeheartedly and have not failed to tell my own sons and grandsons of it. It is apart of our heritage. ignoring it means ignoring a part of myself._

He seemed to take a pause before continuing._ I do wonder why your parents or grandparents have not told you of this story. Or did they tell you but alter the events that makes you believe what I say is untrue?_

At his questioning of my parentage, I stopped cold as a familiar anger scorched my body with a fiery ice that could stop anyone's heart that dared invoke it. And it has. It has stopped many hearts after similar comments. no one has ever lived to hear the answers to the invasive prodding. not that I would ever give them one.

But this time it was the Chief who was failing through my mind. Well, not failing. It felt more like he was casually flipping through as if it was an old book he has read many times. I tried to put up my own walls but he dismissed them as if they were flimsy water boards. My anger soared and I knew that if it was any other soul, they would have frozen from it's heated icy chill. But not him. nothing I tried worked on him and before I knew it, he had parted my fury like the Red Sea and was now looking at the source of it. Pain. Nothing but pain. Pain I had buried so far within me that I even forget it was there.

But now I remember. Everything. the pain welled up inside me and I felt myself gasp and my body double over while my heart clenched repeatedly.

_They left._

It is all he said. He whispered them gently, trying not to hurt me but it didn't matter. I was already hurt. I have never healed. I just hid the never ending bleeding wound so I could attempt to move on. But I never did. I couldn't.

"They died!" I snarled at the soul through clenched teeth.

But as soon as I said the words, I was transported back through the years. Five decades back to the little girl that rocked herself in a ball in the darkest corner she could find, chanting.

'They died. they died. they died. they died. they died. they died. they died. they died.'

Then I was transported further into that little girl's future. By then, her chant had changed.

'I am useless. They didn't want me. They gave me hated me. They didn't want me. They gave me up. They didn't want me. I am useless.'

The words were no longer filled with fear and unbearable sadness. They were filled with anger and hatred. For the next for decades, that little girl grew up and everyday she proved how worthy she was.

Finally, my mind brought me back to the present. To a woman bent over in pain. Not that much different than the girl in the past. Connecting the two, I laughed. It was a low and sinister laugh. They laugh I have come to know. One that was familiar to own ears as well as was the laugh heard in the ears of my enemies. The laugh heard in the ears of my superiors when they tried to put me in my place. And failed. It was the laugh that countless hundreds have heard right before their lives ended.

"I wondered why they would ever put someone like me in charge of anything. But now I know. I am ruthless. just like the rest." I whispered to Ephraim but mostly to myself. "they would want me to leave Nela. Let her die. And maybe I would. But see, that is the problem. The believe they know who I am. I assume what I will do. But they haven't taken into account one thing. I hate rules!"

Ephraim said nothing. he only watched as I was transported back to my tortured past and listened to my hate filled words. At first, I thought he did so with an detached and indifferent mind frame but I after a moment of reflection, I saw that was not the case. He had watched and listened with feeling. He felt all of it and did not hide that he did. that would have made me angry but what radiated off him was not pity or sympathy. What radiated off of him was pure ... determination. As if watching and listening and feeling all of that only supported a decision he had already made.

"You are one very odd man," I said to him.

_Just as you are a very odd woman._ he countered and then add,_ But you are much better than you think yourself to be. I will prove it. To you as well as others._

I scoffed at him but before I could reply, Hansel walked into my tent.

"Claire, did you get what you needed?" He asked but when he saw my posture curled around my knees, he add more lowly, " Are you alright?"

I slowly stood as my bones popped and body screeched in protest. After the battle with the Cullens, I am sure none of us are up for another battle but the plan for saving Nela is already set and everyone agreed that it we had waited long enough. We were all set to leave after a quick river bath and change of clothes but I had to come back to retrieve my spare sword that I had forgotten.

It was when I entered the tent alone that the Chief ambushed me with the story of how I 'truly came to be' I looked around the tent slowly and then faced the blonde standing before me with concern written across his face.

"What time is it?" I asked, ignoring his questions.

He took a half step out of the tent and looked at the sun briefly before returning and answering me.

It is only a quarter to four."

I nodded my approval. One five minutes have passed. It is said that us Darkin have our own connection to the Spirit realm which is why we are able to come into contact with compatible souls. It is also said that in that realm, time passes quite differently than it does in the living world. So a conversation and story-telling session with Ephraim only took five minutes when in reality, it should have taken about thirty.

"Are you alright?" Hansel asked again, bring my attention back to him.

"Peachy," I retorted out of habit and then added, " who did you connect with in the forest?"

"Levi Uley," he answered with a strange look on his face.

"Have to talked to him at all?" I pressed.

"Yes. But they were all incoherent conversations in which he would switch back and forth between topics. I believe it was supposed to be some sort of story but I fear he is quite a basic man and couldn't keep up with the contents of the story. So every time he tried to tell it, he got frustrated and always ended the conversation with ' Chief's orders or something like that."

I nodded again, getting the gist of what is going on.

"Do you know if the others are having similar ... problems?"

"Well, Kohn would sometimes sit in silence just nodding but his eyes were closed so I assume he was trying not to go to sleep. Isaac went on a short walk today but came back talking to himself and during our little river bath, Smith would occasionally boom with laughter as if someone just told him the greatest joke ever."

I nodded again and placed a finger on my chin as I took all of this in.

"What do you suppose is happening?" He asked, taking a step closer.

"We all took in spirits today. At the same time." I said, thinking aloud.

"Number one on the 'weird list'. Everyone seems to be talking to themselves is great cause for number two," Hansel commented.

"It also seems as if the souls we took in are natives to this land," I added.

"One is a luck, two is a coincidence but five?" Hansel said skeptical.

"Purposeful," I answered. "The spirit world is trying to get in contact with us. Trying to tell us something vital."

"But it doesn't change one thing," He said as the confusion seemed to be wiped clean of his face.

I turned and grabbed my spar boar sword and scrapped it to my back.

"We need to save Nela,"

Without another word, I strolled out of my tent with Hansel right behind me. Smith, Kohn, and Isaac we all waiting as patiently as three determined men can managed.

"All ready?" I asked with a smirk.

"Sir," the four men said in unison but thin Isaac added, "but we could ask you the same thing."

I laughed an empty laugh and I confidently walked forward to take point of my little party. I patted Isaac's shoulder good heartedly as I passed by.

"Well I would say 'you know how girls are' but I'm afraid you don't since you're forever alone."

"I get plenty of play," he snarked as I led us in the direction of the Cullen House.

"You would if any girl could stomach your gory stories of bravery and twisted knightship," Hansel said lazily.

"Hmph, even I know how to get a girl to bed although, being a lovable teddy bear helps," Smith boomed while flashing a set of cheeky dimples.

"I assume Claire could lay a girl before you ever can," Hansel drawled.

I rolled my eyes at the comment. Getting laid has never been in my top ten . Or even twenty.

"Shut up!" Isaac said defensively. "If a girl can't like me the way I am then it is their loss."

"More like your loss. Besides, you act as if you're looking for a wife. They only need to know you for five minutes to sleep with you," Smith boomed again as laughter shook his voice.

I looked back, noticing Kohn hasn't joined into the boys easy-going banter. They all usually partake in picking at each other to ease their minds right before a battle. Kohn is the one that usually starts it.

"What is it, Kohn?" I asked, indifferently.

I didn't allow any emotion to seep into my voice. i've lived with these four men long enough to know that when I do, they see it as pity. I don't blame them. it is just how they were raised. how all of us were raised. I gritted my teeth as my thoughts went back to the story Chief told me.

"Thinking about Nela."

His answer was sharp as if he chopped up his words to remove the emotion that was no doubt their. At that moment, I really did pity him. but after another moment I realized that I am the one who should be receiving unwanted pity. Kohn has someone to worry about. Sure, where we come from, loving someone is a weakness but Nela has always taken care of him as he has taken care of her. Unlike Kohn, I had no one to pull me out of the darkness like Nela does. Granted Nela has done that for me by giving me the greatest friendship and making it seem as if she really is my sister, she isn't mine. She's Kohn's and they are truly brother and sister on the biological and spiritual standpoint.

"We will save her, Kohn. I put my life on that."

"I know and I don't doubt you but i'm still thinking of the girl's warning. She said she won't hurt Nela if we don't hurt them. Are we sure this is the right method to use?"

Everyone was quiet, waiting for my outburst. Though I know Kohn doesn't mean it in that way, on the outside, it looks as if he is questioning my judgement. Our laws says that anyone that remotely questions their leader gets a punishment they wish was death. But as I said, I know he is not questioning me but rather thinking of his sister's safety. And so I stop and face Kohn, looking him right in the eye so he knows my next words are true.

"When the girl, Renesmee (I snarled her name before continuing) said that, she said so with fear in her eyes. I didn't notice it at first because I was too swept up at her words and beating myself up because I noticed their plan to late but I did once I calmed down. She was bluffing. Afraid I would take action against her so she used Nela against me. I'll rip their cold dead hearts from their chest before they even get a chance to."

Kohn kept his gaze burning into mine. He searched my eyes for any hint of uncertainty but once he found none, he heaved out a breathe that i'm sure he didn't even know he was holding. He broke his gaze from mine and looked away so I wouldn't see the tears he refused to shed. He nodded silently.

"Honestly, I have no problem with you doing so since I've wanted to do the same from day one," an unfamiliar voice spoke from the trees. The four men surrounding me quickly unsheathed their weapons, always ready for another battle. I just turned slowly to address the voice.

"Then what stopped you?" I called out.

There was a rustling then the distinct sound of dry leaves and twigs crunching underfoot. I got the feeling that the speaker purposely made noise to be easily located. I waited patiently for her to appear, which she did in a spot right before me.

The first thing I noticed was bare dark caramel way she walked told me she knew the area well and would have no trouble ghosting through it without being noticed. The woman wore jean shorts and a plain black t-shirt that showed off her muscled biceps and hugged her tightly enough so that a faint outline of her abs shone through. Her hair, shiny and black that reminded me of raven feathers, was cut short to stop at her shoulders. But none of this mattered as two thing simultaneously happened at the same time.

One, memories that seemed to come from nowhere flipped through images of Native Americans until it stilled on the image of a man that seemed to be a carbon copy of the woman standing before me; anger set face and all. Clearwater. The surname seemed to whisper through my head like a soft breeze. The images started to flip again as they went to depth of this man's family until it stilled again on an image that was the woman and I immediately her as Leah. Leah Clearwater.

Two, I immediately remembered her, from my own memories this time, as the one that helped kidnap Nela. I wanted to literally shred her body to bacon strips and feed her intestines to pigeons. I wanted to rip her limb from limb and use them as fetch toys for the most vilest creatures on earth. I wanted to slightly slice her neck open, hang her upside down and watch her blood as well as life force drain from her body.

But even as I wanted to do all of these terrible things to her, I felt a strange kinship to her. It dawned on me that the memories that were not my own really weren't mine. They were Ephraim's. He identified her as one of his old friend's great granddaughter. But that was not the only thing that made me feel close to her. She didn't smell human. Or rather completely human. She was a shifter. A descendant of the Spirit Fighters, the Chief told me about. Just like I am.

Spirit Sister. The words were so warm and comfortable when they breathed through me that I almost said them. At the last minute, I bit my tongue. Hard. The taste of my own blood welled within my mouth and I used the pain as well as my hatred for the taste of blood to clear my mind.

She was an enemy. An enemy that made an attack on me when she kidnapped Nela. A part of my mind drifted back to Ephraim's words that said shifters aren't supposed to interfere with Darkin affairs. or was it Dark kin? It didn't matter. She declared herself an enemy when she took action on the battlefield.

"For a number of reasons," she answered with a shrug.

"Then you are irrelevant. Why are you here?" I said acidly.

My tone only seemed to amuse her. She smirked.

"For a number of reasons," she repeated.

I growled. She took a step forward but before she could take another, both Hansel and Kohn were beside me with their weapons held menacingly. She simply stopped and cocked her head to the side.

"Do you let your team fight all your battles? Are you that weak?"

I knew she was goading me but I instinctively drew my sword and took a step forward, out of the protection of the two men.

"How about this, you tell me," my voice lowered dangerously.

Not that it mattered. She seemed not to understand danger. Or the concept of five against one. not that I would ever let the boys split the fun so much, their presence still had a hefty effect.

"I would take you up on that offer but i'm not here for a fight."

"Then enlighten me before I jump to conclusions. One where your head ends up rolling on the ground,"

"I wanted to see if it was true,"

Her words were simple but they stopped me dead in my tracks. I straightened my stance and looked at her with new eyes. She was no fool. She wouldn't come out here alone for no reason. She knows. I don't know how but somehow she knows. I felt Ephraim's soul stir slightly in my chest before he went still. Still eyeing the wolf, I couldn't stood myself from asking.

"Is it?"

The question came out softer than I intended it to be. Leah stared at me for a moment then shifted slightly. Still she didn't answer. She didn't have to. Her eyes said it all. We're really related. Related in a way that goes beyond biology.

"I thought it was just you friend," Leah started then paused to take in all our faces, "but I can see that it is not."

I said nothing and neither did the boys. I half expected them to demand what the hell we were talking about but I knew they already knew. If the souls that they took in told them the same thing that Ephraim told me, they already know and they feel it too. The undeniable kinship that festers within our original souls. Know that I think about it, whenever I came in contact with other shifters, I always felt this way but it wasn't until now that I could put a logic to the feeling. When we said nothing, she continued to speak.

"Since no one else seems to have the guts to tell you this, I'll make my business to put out into the atmosphere." She paused and smirked before continuing seriously. "Up until this point, your lives have all been one giant, scheming lie. You have been used and maybe even much abused. But now, right now, you have a choice to break it and become your own person, with your own freedom. You don't have to decide right now of course. You still have a good hour or two. Come on, I'll take you to your friend."

Leah turned to walk back the way she came but before going she twisted her upper body to face towards us.

"Oh and your need them anymore. There won't be anymore fights today. Besides, aren't you tired?"

She turned back around and walked with silent footsteps. She didn't even pause to see if we were following. And we didn't. At first. it seemed as if the five of us was frozen in time. How did the situation change so quickly. One minute, we were ready to trophy case some vampire heads and now , now we ...

Now we are sheathing our weapons and following our Spirit Sister through the woods.

A/N : I have duly noted that their seems not to be a romance in this particular story . Honestly, I have been focused on the adventure slash action of it but I don't see how a romantic story line could hurt. Soooo, i want to know what you all think. I am torn between giving Claire a romance and giving Leah a romance. Of course I want to do both and sometimes I think I might want to write them together(wink wink) but I'm not entirely sure. So i'm asking all of you that seem to like the story. Comment your feedback and I'll see what kind of witch's brew I can whip up!


End file.
